Team Anko: The Legend of Three Gutsy Shinobis
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: CH3UP. Naruto Novelization. Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke ditempatkan pada satu tim yang sama saat penyeleksian genin. Bagaimana kisah Naruto karya Kishimoto ini nantinya jikalau Anko yang itu menjadi jounin pembimbing mereka? Mengingat sifat Anko yang seperti angin, bukan berarti dia tidak akan 'bermain-main' dengan mereka. Temporary Discontinued. Thx for review. See my other fics pls.
1. Task

WARNING!: Jika kalian mencari hubungan cinta di dalam fic ini, kalian akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan. Karena jenis fic ini adalah re-tell dari Naruto saga atau Novelization. Namun dengan anggota (Kiba), dan pembimbing yang berbeda (Anko). Tapi jangan khawatir, Kakashi's lovers. Dia masih akan berperan penting 'kok disini. Tapi beberapa karakter yang tidak terlalu penting akan ditiadakan begitu saja.

Namun karena fic ini adalah Rated M, maka kalian tahu apa yang akan Anko lakukan pada ketiga bawahannya, dan apa yang akan Naruto, Sasuke, juga Kiba respon terhadap sifat bawaan Anko tersebut? Akan ada twist disana dan sini, so keep reading! Jadi buat readers, khususnya cowok, yang mau liat Anko ngegodain tiga anak buahnya, cuma disini! Hahaha! Lemon!

Karakter filter saya masukan 'Anko M.'. Lantaran tokoh utama fic ini ada tiga, yaitu: Naruto U., Kiba I., dan Sasuke U. Jadi ga usah heran nanti ya :)

Chapter ini hanya perkenalan. Chapter berikutnya juga masih sparring biasa. Fic antara tim tiga belas (baca: Tim Anko) akan benar-benar dimulai pada chapter 3. So, jika kamu penasaran, silahkan lanjutkan.

Dan seperti biasa, demi berjalannya fic ini sampai akhir, semua jenis review, masukan, saran, sangatlah diharapkan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Team Anko: The Legend of Three Gutsy Shinobis**

**1**

**Author: Crow**

**Genre: Action/Friendship/Anko (yea, Anko)  
**

Tradisi tahunan desa konoha adalah membagi murid-murid akademi yang telah lulus ujian tertulis, menjadi beberapa tim. Masing-masing tim terdiri dari tiga genin yang nantinya akan bekerja sama dalam satu regu yang dipimpin oleh jounin yang telah terpercaya untuk menanganinya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage favorit para penduduk Konoha, khususnya para generasi muda menghirup tobakonya. Dia memperhatikan dan membaca tiap lembar informasi para genin yang baru saja lulus dari enam tahun pelajaran dasar. Sesekali ia akan mendengungkan suaranya, tanda bahwa ia tengah mencerna informasi.

" . . . Baiklah, untuk tim tiga belas." sahutnya, memecah keheningan para jounin yang berkumpul dan berbaris dihadapannya. Hiruzen menatap mereka satu persatu. Genma nampak ogah-ogahan, sementara Aoba dan Raidou sepertinya belum cukup siap untuk membimbing genin. "Kakashi." imbau sang Sandaime Hokage. "Mana Kakashi Hatake?"

"Hadir, Hokage." ninja bertampang lesu, dan berambut aneh melangkah maju. Ia mengantungi kedua tangannya di dalam saku, membalas tatapan sang Kage desa.

"Aku menyerahkan tim ini padamu."

"Anu, Hokage." Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia masih nampak santai, seperti menggambarkan kalau tingkah casual-nya itu sudah biasa dihadapan Hokage. "Saya sudah ditugaskan untuk misi jangka panjang mulai dari minggu depan. Saya pikir, saya tidak akan bisa membimbing satu tim genin dari jauh. Bukan, begitu?"

Hokage kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada tiga lembar kertas yang tersisa di mejanya. Ini adalah tim terakhir, dengan membagi tiga murid laki-laki yang memiliki nilai tertinggi, nilai terendah, dan nilai yang biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke Uchiha —si jenius Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki—si pembuat onar, dan . . . Kiba Inuzuka, biang masalah yang tidak kalah dari calon rekan pirangnya.

Dengan penolakan yang diberikan Kakashi, Hiruzen menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Siapa yang akan menangani tim sesulit ini. Kakashi adalah pilihan terbaik. Tidak hanya karena ia adalah putra dari Konoha no Shiroi-fuga, Kakashi juga sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman di lapangan.

Sandaime lantas memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di masa depan.

Tim ini bisa menjadi masalah.

Uchiha terakhir dengan segala kemungkinan berbahaya yang bisa diberikannya. Hiruzen ingat akan Orochimaru, mantan muridnya. Orang itu tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan mangsa rapuh seperti Sasuke.

Lalu ada Naruto Uzumaki—Minato Namikaze muda yang jati diri sebenarnya dirahasiakan. Bukan karena darah turunannya itu dia memiliki resiko berbahaya. Melainkan apa yang tersegel di dalam perutnya. Kyuubi—siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

Dan, terakhir Kiba Inuzuka. Putra dari top-class missing-nin Konoha, Matenrou Inuzuka, suami dari Tsume. Matenrou adalah ninja buruan karena memiliki satu makhluk terlarang di dalam dirinya. Bukan bijuu, melainkan 'makhluk' lain. Sebagai ayah, dia pastinya akan melirik putranya yang telah menjadi ninja.

Dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk itu, Genma, Aoba, dan Raidou bukanlah pilihan. Jika ada yang dapat membimbing mereka bertiga mungkin itu adalah Asuma dan Guy. Namun kedua jounin tersebut sudah bertanggung jawab atas muridnya masing-masing.

"Sandaime-sama," perhatian Hiruzen kali ini terpecah oleh suara Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. "Jika pemikiran saya sejalan dengan apa yang anda pikirkan, saya menayrankan Anko Mitarashi untuk membimbing mereka bertiga.

"Aku menolak." Anko mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara. Masih dengan gaya ogah-ogahannya, dia membalas. "Anak-anak merepotkan. Aku tidak mau mengurusi masalah seperti itu. Divisi Interogasi sedang sibuk-sibuknya; tnaya Hibiki-san saja jika tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau perhatianku terbelah dua. Merepotkan adalah merepotkan."

"Mitarashi-san, anda berbicara dihadapan Hokage sendiri. Mohon perhatikan sopan santun anda."

"Apa, 'sih, Yamato? Aku cuma menyampaikan bandingku sendiri."

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Jika Sandaime menyutujuinya, maka tugasmu di Divisi Investigasi pasti akan diringankan."

"Kau banyak omong, Kakashi." balas Anko. Walau terkesan emosi, dia hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Blak-blakan. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengurus mereka kalau begitu."

"Cukup." Hiruzen menghimbau perhatian mereka kembali. Anko berdiri dengan tegak, menghilangkan sifat kekanakannya. "Selain Kakashi, jounin lainnya yang sudah berpengalaman—tidak hanya sebagai ANBU, tapi juga sebagai pembimbing dan penginterogasi, kau adalah pilihan terbaik yang kita miliki saat ini. Genma dan Raidou menurutku juga bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Tapi, kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak mereka miliki."

"Dan, apa itu?" tanya Anko, setengah niat.

"Kedekatanmu dengan Orochimaru."

Suasana di aula rapat membeku. Mendengar nama salah satu missing-nin top Konoha itu membuat darah mereka semua berhenti mengalir. Namun, berbeda dengan Anko. Darahnya malah memanas. Tato tiga Magatama di belakang tengkuknya terbakar seperti api. Ia meringis, memijat pundak bagian belakangnya itu. " . . . Apa yang **orang itu** rencanakan?"

Mendengar suara Anko yang penuh racun, Hiruzen merasa semakin dekat untuk menstempel persetujuannya atas tugas baru Anko. "Orochimaru dan Matenrou adalah missing-nin top-class yang Konoha miliki. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa menjamin bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan bekerja sama untuk menyerang Konoha. Apalagi mengetahui 'objek' favorit mereka sudah menjadi ninja. Dan, Naruto. Kita bersama sudah tahu siapa anak itu."

"Aku mengerti situasinya, Sandaime-dono." Anko mengarahkan kepalannya di depan dada. "Ketiga anak ini akan berada dalam perlindungan saya."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik topeng karet penutup mulutnya, sementara Yamato menghembuskan napas leganya. Sepertinya hanya Sandaime yang bisa menjinakkan Anko. "Sandaime-sama," Yamato meraih perhatian Hokage. "Menyangkut Naruto. Walaupun pemuda itu belum bisa menerima chakra kyuubi secara berlebihan, tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Ijinkan saya mengajari Mitarashi-san untuk menggunakan Segel Penekan Chakra turunan Jiraiya-dono. Kita tidak tahu, kapan beliau akan kembali. Ini hanya tindakan sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

"Brilian, Yamato." Hiruzen mengangguk. "Anko, aku mengandalkanmu."

Anko menyumpah dibalik napasnya. "Yamato. Selalu punya ide untuk merepotkanku." Anko kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Jika saya tidak salah dengar, nanti siang adalah perkenalan dan tes pertama para genin. Saya sudah memiliki misi yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Saya memohon pengganti sementara."

Hiruzen menghisap tobakonya, tersenyum pada para jounin. "Permintaan dipenuhi."

-o0o-

"Kenapa . . ."

Ketiga pemuda menghela napas mereka bersama-sama. Nampak bosan dan mati gaya, mereka duduk berjejer pada tiga anak tangga yang terletak pada atap bangunan Hokage.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan dua orang yang menyebalkan?" Naruto menatap langit dengan pasrah, bahunya terjatuh turun.

"Kenapa si bodoh dan si sok keren ini menjadi rekan sekelompokku?" Kiba membuang mukanya ke arah kanan, Akamaru merengek pelan di atas kepalanya.

" . . . Kenapa rekan timku dua idiot seperti ini?" Sasuke, memangku dagunya, melirik sisi yang lain dari dua rekannya (calon).

Ketiganya tertegun, mendengar suara mereka bertiga bergema karena berbicara pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Naruto menunjuk Kiba dengan emosi.

"Apa!" seru Kiba, beridiri dan menantang balik. "Kau yang mengikutiku!"

" . . . Feh, sudah bodoh, berisik pula. Dasar sepasang si bodoh tak berguna*." Sasuke kembali mendesah, tidak ingin ikut-ikut kehebohan Naruto dan Kiba.  
*_(usura tonkachi-tachi)_—julukan yang biasa dia berikan pada Naruto—bagi siapapun yang merasa penasaran. Tapi disini ditambah '_–tachi'_, karena 'si bodoh tak bergunanya' tambah satu.

Dengan serentak, bahkan napas mereka begitu selaras, dua bocah berisik itu meraih kerah leher Sasuke. "Ucapkan itu sekali lagi kalau kau ingin terbang dari bangunan ini!"

"Sepasang si bodoh tidak berguna. Sepasang si bodoh tidak berguna. Sepasang si bodoh tidak berguna. Sepasang si bodoh tidak berguna." Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa jeda, membuat Naruto dan Kiba meraih dada mereka karena kesusahan bernapas. "Kalau sudah puas, menjauh dariku. Kebodohan kalian pasti menular."

"APW—A!"

Di belakang mereka, Anko dan kakashi berdiri bersebelahan. "Lihat, sepertinya kau mendapat tim yang menyenangkan, Anko."

"Bicara sekali lagi, akan kupotong lidahmu itu." ketus si wanita.

Asap ledakan tiba-tiba ber-poof dengan besar dihadapan Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke yang sudah siap menyulut Perang Dunia Ninja ke-empat. Naruto masih meraih kerah Sasuke, selagi Kiba menarik baju Sasuke pada bagian dada. Sasuke tersudut di lantai selagi kedua kakinya menahan tubuh Naruto dan Kiba yang sudha kelewat emosi.

"Yo, selamat siang." Kakashi mengangkat tangan sebatas wajahnya. Anko juga mendarat disebelahnya.

"Anak-anak bodoh. Aku tahu kalian bertiga bodoh, tapi tunggu sampai aku membuat kalian menjadi benar-benar bodoh." Anko bertenggak pinggang, tersenyum sinis. "Kakashi, aku serahkan mereka padamu."

"Oo. Hati-hati di jalan Anko." terdengarnya memang perhatian, tapi cuma Anko yang tahu kalau Kakashi hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Meledek dengan sarkas. Anko menginjak kaki Kakashi dengan kuat, dan lenyap dari pandangan semua yang hadir di sana.

"Mungkin kalian benar-benar penasaran, tapi jounin pembimbing kalian tidak berdua. Wanita tadi adalah guru kalian nantinya. Aku hanya menggantikannya untuk hari ini."

"Minggir dari atasku, makhluk-makhluk bodoh." Sasuke melepaskan dirinya, berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa debu dari bajunya. "Aku tidak bertanya itu, orang-orangan sawah aneh. Aku ingin bertanya kapan kita berlatih."

"Hm, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Sabar. Kesabaran adalah kunci kesuksesan." jawab Kakashi pelan. "Baiklah untuk yang tidak mengenalku—aku yakin kalian tidak mengetahui siapa aku, 'sih. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku akan menjadi tutor kalian hari ini. Yosh, karena perkenalannya sudah selesai—oh, aku tidak mau tahu nama kalian, ngomong-ngomong—mari ikuti aku."

Kakashi melompat, dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto cs. "He! Padahal dia minta diikuti, tapi malah menghilang!"

"Dasar nubitol." dengus Kiba kepada Naruto. Ia mengendus menggunakan hidungnya. Walau samar-samar, ia bisa mencium aroma Kakashi. "Ayo, Akamaru!"

"Wau, wau!"

"Kau bahkan tidak melihat kemana arah orang itu pergi . . ." Sasuke menggeleng, tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa lulus, 'sih?"

Sasuke segera melompat, beranjak ke arah Kiba pergi. Naruto menggerutu, dan mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

-o0o-

"Yosh, kalian akhirnya sampai. Aku terkejut kalian bisa menemukanku."

"Heh, mudah!" Kiba mengelus bawah hidungnya, sementara Akamaru 'ber-wau wau' sekali lagi ketika Sasuke cuma mendengus dari sebelahnya. Sepertinya itu adalah hobi si jenius Uchiha.

Naruto tiba dari belakang mereka, nampak ngos-ngosan. "Haah, haah!" napasnya berat. "Aku sampai!"

"Hm, kerja bagus bocah." Kakashi memberikannya senyuman. "Baiklah. Aku punya dua lonceng disini."

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. "Artinya, kalian harus merebut lonceng ini, 'ngerti?" Kakashi menggunakan nada meledek pada akhiran. "Jika kalian mengerti, artinya kalian pasti tahu, bahwa lonceng ini masing-masing harus kalian dapatkan. Yang berarti, salah satu dari kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya sampai akhir."

"Apa yang tidak dapat akan menerima hukuman, sensei?" tanya Naruto, berusaha kembali ke interval napasnya yang biasa.

Kakashi memangkukan dagunya pada jari. "Hm . . . pertanyaan bagus. Hukumannya adalah **tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja**. Pendek kata, siapapun diantara kalian yang tidak bisa mendapatkan lonceng ini akan kugagalkan disini."

"A-apa!" tidak hanya Naruto dan Kiba, bahkan Sasuke 'pun nampak terkejut.

"Aku serius. Karena sesungguhnya dari kalian, 33 orang lulusan akademi, hanya sembilan anak yang akan menuju tahap berikutnya. Yang lulus akan melaju ke tahap pelatihan dibawah jounin pembimbing masing-masing tim. Jadi, yaah, jangan berpikir kalian sudah menjadi ninja jika belum melewati ujian ini. Oh, untuk catatan saja, itu adalah regulasinya—bukan buatanku sendiri, 'loh."

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh mereka. Dengan saling tatap untuk sementara, ini pertanda bahwa perang diantara mereka akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Mereka bertiga memiliki tujuan. Tak ada satu halpun yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Hidup atau mati.

"Jika kalian mengerti, kalian bisa mengambilnya dariku sekarang." Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, namun dengan sigap Kiba melompati kepalanya dan menyambar Kakashi dengang cakarannya.

Kakashi melompat ke belakang, bergumam sendiri. "Hm, kau cepat tanggap, bocah Inuzuka."

"Tentu saja lonceng itu tidak untuk dibagikan secara gratis, Naruto!" seru Kiba. Ia berlari ke arah Kakashi dengan kencang, Akamaru disebelahnya.

"Memperhatikan siapa kau?" Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang jounin penguji mereka. Jenius Uchiha itu menyapukan kakinya, berharap serangannya membuat orang-orangan sawah tersebut terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ups." Kakashi melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Sasuke, melompatinya ke belakang. "Sayang sekali, 'nak."

"Dapat!" Kiba melompat dengan cepat ke arah kakashi, melewati Sasuke yang masih merunduk di tanah.

Sekali lagi, dengan kelihaiannya, Kakashi mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Kiba yang tertutup hoodie berbulu. Sekarang Kakashi melompat ke depan, semakin tinggi di udara. "Serangan kalian cukup mengejutkan. Sepertinya tim ini bisa membuatku terhibur."

"Kau meremehkanku, ossan!" Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan berusaha menabrak tubuh Kakashi di tengah udara. Namun, lagi-lagi, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa Kakashi melompati Naruto.

Naruto 'itu' tersenyum. 'He he'—Kakashi menajamkan matanya: 'ini Kagebunshin, bisiknya'. Poof! Naruto menghilang, menghilangkan keseimbangan kakashi di udara. Tanpa jeda waktu sedikitpun, dari samping Kakashi yang lainnya, Naruto yang 'lain' menerjangnya. "Kau tertipu!"

Kali ini tabrakan Naruto membuat Kakashi tersungkur di tanah. "He he! Aku akan menjadi ninja!"

Ketika Naruto melihat sosok yang ditangkapnya, ia membaca sebuah catatan di muka Kakashi. "Lihat apa yang kau tangkap, bodoh?"

"Eee!" Naruto berteriak lantang ketika ia menyadari orang-orangan sawah (secara harfiah) tengah dipeluknya saat ini.

Sasuke bersembunyi dari balik sisi batang pohon, menyaksikan dengan jelas kebodohan si pirang berkumis kucing itu. "Heh, aku melihatmu, penghalau gagak."

Sasuke membentuk beberapa segel tangan. "Katon – Goukyaku no jutsu!"

Bola api sebesar ukuran manusia melayang cepat ke arah pohon di belakang Naruto. Target Sasuke terjatuh, berguling-guling dengan lilitan api membara. 'Itu bukan gerakan manusia!', seru Uchiha muda di dalam hatinya. 'Uchiha bodoh salah sasaran.'—Sasuke mendapati kedua pipinya merona akan malu. Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya orang itu menulis seperti demikian! Tidak akan kumaafkan. Meninggalkan orang-orangan sawah yang terbakar itu, Sasuke segera bergerak. Dia tidak akan diam ditempat sehingga posisinya diketahui.

"Hm, bahkan si jenius Uchiha saja sampai meleset." Kiba bergumam dari balik semak-semak. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke tas kecil di balik pinggangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah bom asap. "Kita tidak akan maju segegabah itu. Ya, 'kan Akamaru?—He he, kita akan menciumnya lagi?"

"Hm, bau apa ini?"

Kiba melihat Naruto yang masih tersungkur mendesah lega. "Ah, tiba-tiba kentut . . ."

"Ghaak! Si-si bodoh itu!" Kiba menutup hidungnya, berbisik sembari menahan napas sekuat yang ia bisa. Racun Naruto itu membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Tubuhnya oleng, tanpa sempat disadari kalau Kakashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa aku harus bilang kalau Naruto menyelamatkanku?" Kakashi membentuk segel Tora ang merupakan segel untuk jurus elemen api. "Konoha-ryuu Ougi—Sennen Goroshi!"

Kiba melayang diudara, memegangi pantatnya dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia mendarat di sungai dangkal, tak sadarkan diri. "Blup . . . blup . . . Narwuto blup . . . akan kuhajar kau . . ."

"Dasar. Memang ninja yang penuh kejutan, seperti kata Iruka." Kakashi menyender pada pohon, melirik Naruto di tanah lapang. "'Nah . . . bagaimana caraku untuk mengerjainya."

"Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk meleng seperti itu."

Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Kakashi. Dia melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar di udara. Kakashi, dengan lihai menangkapnya. Masih berada di tengah udara, Sasuke melancarkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Kakashi, hanya untuk ditangkap tanpa usaha yang terlalu kuat oleh tangan sang jounin berambut perak. "Terlalu buru-buru. Terlalu buru-buru."

"Bagaimana kalau begini—caraku mengisengi Naruto." Kakashi melempar Sasuke ke tanah lapang, ke tempat Naruto tengah tiduran tak berdaya seperti orang bodoh.

GUBRAKK!

itu adalah orang kedua dan ketiga yang dihempaskan Kakashi hingga mencium tanah (air untuk Kiba).

Sasuke menghimpit Naruto pada punggungnya, membuat pemuda rubah tersebut mengeluarkan lengkingan seperti ayam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

"Kau yang menghalangi jalanku, dasar tidak berguna!" balas Sasuke, berdiri dengan sempurna. Ia menampar tangan Naruto yang menggeram kerahnya.

"Kalian yang menghalangi jalanku!" kali ini Kiba, dengan tubuh basah kuyupnya, berjalan persis diantara mereka berdua. "Dan, Kau Naruto! Kau dungu atau apa—tidak ada ninja yang buang angin disemabrang tempat seperti tadi!"

"Wau wau!" Akamaru mendukung tuannya.

Naruto melipat tangan, tidak terima dengan cemoohan itu. "Salah siapa punya hidung seperti itu!"

"Kalau kalian ingin berargumen, minggir dari jalanku. Aku harus menjadi ninja bagaimanapun juga, dasar ikan-ikan teri." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Kiba yang kemudian menabrak Naruto. "Kalau sudah selesai, pergi menjauh dariku!"

"AKu juga akan menjadi ninja!" seru Naruto, meraih kerah Sasuke lagi. Tangan satunya mengepal, hendak meninju pemuda Uchiha. "Aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku!"

Kiba bergidik kesal. "Menjadi hokage! Jangan bercanda! Itu adalah tujuanku! Kau masih harus bersabar jutaan tahun cahaya lagi, dasar bodoh!"

Di kejauhan, Kakashi menepuk wajahnya. Ia menyerah, dan tidak bisa berpikir tindakan radikal macam apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu apa yang namanya kerja sama tim?—Oh, ya. Jika mereka bekerja sama, tetap saja salah satu dari mereka harus dikorbankan.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker karetnya. Tapi disitulah rahasianya. Walaupun temanmu dikorbankan, bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkannya saat itu juga. Menjadi shinobi harus melalui berbagai macam perngorbanan. Dan itu adalah salah satunya.

Apa mereka akan menyadarinya kalau seperti ini terus?

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam. Sausanan diantara mereka menjadi mereda. Mungkin mereka kehabisan kata-kata, bisik Kakashi yang mengintip dari kejauhan.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa menangkapnya." ujar Naruto.

Kiba bertegak pinggang, mau tidak mau setuju kalau kecepatannya belum tandingan jounin. "Genin mana yang bisa melawan jounin?"

"Kecuali . . ." Kiba dan Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Kecuali jika kita bekerja sama." melihat raut wajah menjijikkan yang ditunjukkan Kiba serta Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke kembali berkata. "Jangan tolol. Tentu saja itu agar aku bisa menjadi ninja. Dan, lagi. Setelah kita membereskannya, kita bisa mengurus urusan kita sendiri. Mengurus genin seperti kalian berdua sangat mudah bagiku."

Naruto masih ternganga di tempatnya berdiri. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. "Maksudmu, setelah kita mendapatkan lonceng itu, kita akan bertarung lagi untuk menyisihkan satu sisanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk walau tidak melirik Naruto sama sekali.

"Aku suka ide itu!" Kiab berseru. "Aku akan menghabisi kalian nanti! Aku akan menjadi ninja terhebat dan terkuat!"

Naruto tidak tahu. Dia merunduk. Maksudnya, dia ingin menjadi ninja, tapi . . . apakah yang seperti itu tidak apa-apa? Menghabisi sesama.

"Hei," Sasuke dan Kiba menatap Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak mau, menjauh dari gerakan kami."

"A-aku ikut. Aku punya impian yang tak tergantikan." Naruto menajamkan matanya. "Jangan harap kalian bisa mengalahkanku."

"Karena kita sudah setuju," Kiba melangkah diantara mereka berdua. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, berharap disambut oleh dua yang lain. "Kita adalah aliansi. Kita harus meraih tujuan yang sama, karena itu, kita berjanji untuk tidak bertikai dulu."

"Wau wau!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menyambutnya. Setelah mengangguk satu sama lain, Sasuke menatap hutan dibelakangnya. "Berpencar."

A/N: Seperti yang semua pembaca sadari. Saya tidak menggunakan gaya penceritaan serba deskriptif saya lagi. Karena saya ingin membuat fic ini action dengan sentuhan limun nantinya. Cerita ini akan terus berjalan, bahkan sampai perang dunia shinobi ke-empat. Dengan catatan: BILA LANCAR. Dan untuk lancar: dukungan melalui review, kritik, dan komen sangat dibutuhkan. Thank you. see you soon.


	2. What The Team is: Kakashi's Style

Sekali lagi, chapter ini masih dalam tahap pelatihan tim tiga belas. Latihan rutin tim tiga belas dengan Anko akan dimulai chapter berikutnya. Tapi, jangan khawatir, ada Anko pada akhir chapter ini. Review, Kritik, Comment, silahkan.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Team Anko: The Legend of Three Gutsy Shinobis**

**2**

**Author: Crow**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Humor/Anko**

Naruto berlari dengan lincah melintasi semak belukar, dan hutan area latihan. Dia masih teringat akan apa yang terjadi jika lonceng-lonceng itu berhasil direbut nanti. Apa kami memang harus bertarung satu sama lainnya? Apa setelah bekerja sama mencapainya, kita masih harus bersengketa?

Naruto memasang posisinya, dan bersembunyi di balik rerumputan yang tinggi. Tanpa memedulikan gatal yang ia rasakan, ia memerhatikan seluruh daerah yang dapat diamatinya. Untuk membuat dirinya berarti di mata orang-orang dan juga untuk membuktikan keberadaannya, dia harus menjadi Hokage. Apakah jalan itu harus melewai pengorbanan seperti ini?

Kiba melompat dari pohon ke pohon, berayun dan menggunakan putarannya untuk melompat semakin jauh ke pohon yang lain. Walau apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menjadi ninja yang diakui oleh dunia. Tentu saja dia berpikir mengenai pertarungan hidup mati nanti jika ujian Kakashi ini selesai . . .

Kiba memilih pohon yang paling tinggi untuk membantunya mengamati tanah lapang di bawahnya. Dia tidak akan gentar—dia harus menjatuhkan Kakashi. Dan nantinya, untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat, meninggalkan rekan adalah awalnya. Bukan begitu? Karena Kiba mengerti, menjadi seorang shinobi berarti akan ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk berdiri di puncak.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke batu sungai yang sangat besar. Dia memilih untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang paling dekat dengan daerah terbuka. Karena jika sesuatu terjadi, diab isa bertindak cepat. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa mengandal kedua orang itu, bukan? Mereka lemah, dan tak berdaya. Mereka hanya merepotkan. Karena itu harus disingkirkan, bukan begitu?

Sasuke berjongkok, menatap belakangnya—ke arah hutan. Tapi mengapa . . . bertahun-tahun terus sendiri, memiliki anggota kelompok terasa seramai ini? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali . . . Apakah ini juga akan segera selesai? Tim ini?

Sosok Kakashi berjalan keluar dari hutan, melangkah dengan tenang di tengah tanah lapang. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba dengan segera meraih shuriken. Tanpa basa-basi untuk membunuh, mereka melemparnya. Ketiga shuriken tersebut menancap dengan telak, membuat Kakashi terjatuh ke tanah.

Poof!

'Seharusnya aku tahu,'—bisik Sasuke, segera menjauh dari tempatnya saat ini. 'Itu hanya bunshin,'

Kiba bersembunyi ke balik pohon, masih pada dahan tertinggi yang sama. "Akamaru, kita memiliki keunggulan. Kakashi itu memiliki sense yang sangat bagus; dia meninggalkan baunya pada bunshin, sehingga kita mengira bahwa itu adalah asli." Kiab tersenyum. "Tapi, tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Kita akan membauinya."

'Aku harus berpindah sekarang!'—seru Naruto dari dalam hatinya. 'Kagebunshin!' satu Naruto ber-poof, berjongkok disebelah Naruto asli. "Kau tinggal di sini, dan ciptakan kesan bahwa kau adalah aku yang asli."

Naruto bunshin memberi hormat. "Laksanakan, pak!" namun Naruto menggetok kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu keras, bodoh!" Naruto bersiap berpindah. "Jika kuberi isyarat, kau dan kagebunshin yang lain langsung menyerangnya secara bersamaan, ok?"

Kakashi duduk dengan berpangku kaki, membaca Icha Icha Paradise sambil memangkukan dagu. Ia membalik satu halaman, dan bergumam. "Hm, sepertinya aku benar-benar meremehkan mereka. Keberadaan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dirasakan lagi." Kakashi menutup buku, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku belakang. "Sepertinya, aku juga harus berhenti bermain-main, ya."

"Itu dia, Akamaru," bisik Kiba, dari atas pohon. "Aku yakin."

Kiba memperhatikan jounin itu untuk sementara. Sepertinya orang itu berjalan langsung ke tanah terbuka. Kiba tersenyum, ini kesempatan. Dia masih mau meremehkan kita. Kiba meraih satu bom asap dari tas kantong belakangnya. "Kita akan mengamuk, Akamaru. Kau siap?"

"Wau wau."

Sasuke melihat sosok Kakashi berjalan dengan santai ke tanah lapang. Ini adalah kesempatan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau yang satu itu adalah bunshin. Seharusnya Kiba tahu—pikir Sasuke. 'Cepat bom asapmu!'

Naruto nampaknya juga tahu kalau itu adalah Kakashi yang asli. Dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa kagebunshin untuk saat seperti ini. Ini dia! Kesempatanku! 'Cepat mulai, Kiba!'

BOOM!

Tirai asap meledak dari tengah tanah lapang, isyarat penyerangan! Itu berarti Kiba positif dengan sasaran mereka saat ini.

'Ini dia!' seru keduanya di dalam hati secara serempak.

Naruto mengirim dua kagebunshin-nya, mempersiapkan yang lainnya. Sasuke menarik beberapa shuriken, melemparkannya dari atas. Sementara Kiba masih belum nampak di lapangan.

Kedua kagebunshin Naruto menerjang Kakashi, yang dengan mudah mengangkat satu Naruto dan menutup laju shuriken ke arahnya. CAP! CAP! CAP! Satu kagebunshin Naruto menghilang.

Dikejauhan, Naruto lantas mengirimkan yang lainnya. Dua lagi.

Sasuke membentuk segel elemen api. Masih jurus yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Katon -!" namun ia tidak menyadarinya kalau Kakashi menangkap satu Naruto yang lain, dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Bertuburukan, kedua mata Sasuke harus sedikit kesusahan melihat dari balik asap poof bunshin tersebut.

Dua kagebunshin Naruto yang baru saja dikirimkannya, dengan serangan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kakashi begitu erat. Sasuke tersenyum dingin, memotong benang lentur yang sedari tadi sudah ia pegang dengan satu tangan. Sasuke melompat dengan ulet ke belakang, memperlihatkan satu shuriken raksasa melayang dari belakangny ke arah Kakashi.

Kecepatan yang cukup mengerikan. Apalagi dengan pagutan erat dua kagebunshin. Namun itu tidak menghalangi tangan Kakashi untuk membentuk segel kagebunshin serupa dengan apa yang biasa dilakukan Naruto. Poof. Satu bayangan nyata Kakashi menampakkan diri. Dia menggetok kepala satu kagebunshin Naruto, membuatnya menghilang dengan asap poof.

Kakashi kagebunshin menarik Naruto kagebunshin sisanya. Bersama-sama, mereka menghalangi laju serangan shuriken, membuat shuriken besar tersebut kehilangan kecepatan dan kekuatan putarnya.

Kakashi berdiri tanpa luka, membersihkan debu pada dengkulnya. "Sepertinya kalian para bocah benar-benar meremehkanku, ya?" dia kemudian melirik Sasuke dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau mulai dari kau dulu, hm?"

Kehilangan satu rekan, berarti kehilangan kekuatan tempur. Dengan segera Naruto asli dan Kiba berlari keluar dari persembunyian.

Kakashi menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sasuke, menyikut pinggang bagian belakang pemuda Uchiha. Kaksahi kemudian memberikan satu serangan sikut lagi ke arah pergelangan dengkul Sasuke, menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Naruto muncul dari depannya, sementara Kiba berlari rendah dari belakang Kakashi. "Bagus, serang aku bersama-sama seperti itu."

Kiba melayangkan cakar tajamnya ke punggung Kakashi, selagi Naruto yang mengepalkan tinju dan bersiap menghantam wajah Kakashi. Tapi, sekali lagi, dengan ketepatan yang sangat mengagumkan, Kakashi menangkap pergelanga kedua pemuda tersebut. Kakashi menarik mereka berdua satu sama lain sehingga bertabrakan di udara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Sasuke. "Sekarang! Serang dia!"

Kakashi menyadari Uchiha yang baru saja ditumbangkannya sudah memagut perutnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ou!" seru dua yang lainnya.

Tapi Lagi-lagi, seperti tidak memiliki kelemahan, atau memiliki mata pada setiap bagian tubuhnya, Kakashi menangkap pergelangan Kiba dan Naruto yang bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Dia melempar dua pemuda itu, Kiba ke arah semak-semak sedangkan Naruto tepat ke atas aliran sungai.

"Tinggal kau sendiri, bocah Uchiha."

Sementara Kiba dan Naruto kembali meraih keseimbangannya dengan berdiri, mereka melihat Kakashi memukulkan sisi tangannya ke tengkuk Sasuke, membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah. Sasuke tidak ingat apa yang dilakukan orang-orangan sawah itu. Yang jelas, ia kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

-o0o-

Kedua mata Sasuke lambat laun mulai terbuka. Cahaya siang hari nampaknya membuat sang penerus satu-satunya Uchiha meringis. Tubuhnya serasa sakit, tengkuknya ngilu, ototnya begitu pegal. "Dimana ini?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun!" seru Naruto, tersenyum riang. Dia berdiri dan melonjak dengan semangat.

"Kau pingsan selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Dan kami berdua hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan Kakashi." lanjut Kiba, menguap dengan bosan. "Orang itu kuat sekali, ngomong-ngomong."

"Wau wau!" setuju anjing mungilnya.

Sasuke berusaha melangkah, namun tidak bisa. Ia dengan segera menyadari bahwa tubuhnya dililit oleh tambang yang begitu erat pada salah satu tonggak kayu. Ada tiga tonggak, dan Sasuke diikat pada tonggak tengah. Naruto dan Kiba duduk bersila lagi kini.

"Bagus! Sekarang, kita bisa makan siang!" seru Kiba, disusul dengan lengkingan riang Akamaru. "Setelah ini akan benar-benar kita hajar orang itu!"

"Ha ha! Aku setuju!" Naruto bertegak pinggang, dan mengangguk ke arah Kiba. "Sasuke, buka mulutmu. Aa~"

"Ap-" malu dengan tingkah Naruto, raut Sasuke berubah redam untuk sedetik.

"Kakashi cuma memberikan kita jatah dua bento. Dan dia bilang kita tidak boleh memberikannya kepadamu sedikitpun." jelas Kiba, mengayunkan tangannya sambil memakan jatahnya. Ia memberikan Akamaru semua potong sosisnya. "Kita bagi tiga bento ini, dan akan kita lanjutkan lagi ujiannya."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-katanya. Kekonyolan macam apa ini, bisiknya di dalam hati. "A-aku tidak membutuhkan makan siang. Lepaskan saja tambang ini, dan aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak bisa, bodoh." jawab Naruto kini. Rautnya datar. "Kalau sampai Kakashi tahu, dia pasti akan membunuh kita. Karena peraturannya jangan melepasmu dan jangan memberimu makan. Itu hukuman, karena kau hanya memanfaatkan temanmu . . . atau apalah katanya tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melanjutkan belas kasih ini, tapi itu menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke memang memanfaatkan temannya, tapi bukankah mereka sudah sampai pada kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama? Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang dibuat dan maju. Bukannya seperti itu?

"Sebagai tim, kita harus kompak dan terkoordinir. Tapi, Kakashi bilang kau hanya maju duluan dengan kami sebagai pengalih perhatian. Seperti itulah—aku juga tidak mengerti." Kiba kini tersenyum. "Tapi, tidak usah khawatir. Karena kita akan menendang bokongnya setelah makan siang."

Kiba mengarahkan bentonya pada Sasuke, "'nih, makan punyamu!"—tepat ke depan wajahnya.

" . . . Bukankah jika kita menang sekalipun, kita masih harus bertarung? Kita masih harus menghabisi?" Sasuke menajamkan matanya, dengan bento yang tepat berada dibawah wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti cara pikir kalian. Kita hanya akan saling memanfaatkan untuk bisa lulus. Tidak ada gunanya saling bersimpati!"

" . . . Aku juga berpikir seperti itu tadinya. Tapi," Naruto merunduk. "Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hokage hebat jika membiarkanmu seperti ini saja. La-lagipula kita adalah tim. Rekan sesama tidak boleh saling meninggalkan. Bukan begitu, Kiba?"

Pemuda Inuzuka mengangguk serius. "Hm. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kakashi, kalau kita bisa menandinginya. Dan bahwa kita layak menjadi genin. Walau pada akhirnya salah satu dari kita akan tertinggal tahun ini, paling tidak . . . kita pantas menjadi genin utuh tahun depan."

"Lagipula, gelar Hokage tidak akan kemana-mana." ujar Naruto, tersenyum bersahabat ke yang lainnya.

"Kalian . . . Jadi kalian tidak masalah gagal disini?"

"Bukannya begitu!" seru Kiba, memotong kata-kata Sasuke. "Paling tidak kita sudah mencoba, jika memang pada akhirnya akan gagal juga. 'Kan sudah kubilang. _Taku_, kau ini bodoh atau apa 'sih?"

" . . . Aku akan maju. Walau aku harus melewati mayat kalian sekalipun." Sasuke merunduk, dan tenggeleam didalam kegelapan pikirannya. "Aku—kita memiliki tujuan, kenapa kalian semudah itu menundanya? Tentu saja, tujuan kalian begitu sepele. Tapi . . . aku tetap tidak mengerti."

"Daritadi aku juga sudah bilang kalau ada yang terus kepikiran olehku." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian rekan timnya yang lain. "Kita . . . kita tetap harus bertarung kembali nantinya. Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa tidak akan apa-apa untuk menjatuhkan salah satu dari kalian. Tapi sepertinya salah. Hokage tidak akan pernah mengorbankan temannya sendiri. Dan, aku juga akan melakukannya!"

"Jangan bicara sok keren, Naruto." Kiba tersenyum padanya. "Tapi, kau menerima repect dariku jika memang berpikir seperti itu. Kita akan menjatuhkannya, Naruto!"

"Oo!" pemuda pirang tersebut meraih tangan Kiba dan menepuknya satu sama lain.

"'Nah, makan Sasuke! Kau juga akan membantu kita nanti." ujar Naruto, memberikan satu suapan sumpit nasi pada Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu, sial! Aku sudah repot-repot menyuapimu!"

Sasuke menjauhkan sendok Naruto dari bibirnya, menjatuhkan suapan nasi tersebut ke tanah. "Jangan bercanda! Jangan mengeluarkan senyuman konyol itu dihadapanku!" Sasuke memelototi mereka berdua. "Kalian benar-benar naïf. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Aku . . . aku tidak terima simpati kalian. Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

Kiba menggemertakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Dia meraih kerah baju biru Sasuke dan merenggutnya dengan kuat. "Dengarkan aku! Walau apapun yang terjadi, kurasa aku mengerti apa yang Kakashi itu coba sampaikan pada kita. Dan rengekanmu tidak akan merubah apapun, Sasuke!"

Kiba melanjutkan. "Tidak ada genin yang bisa menandingi jounin. Ujian ini menuntut kita sebagai tim untuk bekerja sama, dan berusaha memenuhi persyaratan yang sudah diajukan penguji kita."

Naruto kini melangkah maju. "Aku dan Kiba sudah berbicara tadi. Sebagai shinobi, selalu ada yang kita korbankan. Tapi, kita harus berusaha mencegahnya sekuat tenaga. Jika memang dituntut, aku atau Kiba akan mengundurkan diri nanti."

"Yang penting, kita sudah memperlihatkan pada Kakashi bahwa kita bisa menjadi ninja!" Kiba menggaruk rambutnya. "Kau bodoh banget, 'sih! Naruto yang idiot saja mudah menerimanya."

"Tapi . . . tapi aku tidak bisa-"

Naruto memberikan suapan ansi yang banyak ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia berniat membuang, tapi memutuskan untuk mengunyahnya. Dia tidak bisa melawan kukuruyuk perutnya. "Dan, ini!"

Kiba membuka mulut Sasuke besar-besar, dan menyodorkan nasi-nasi makan siangnya ke dalam sana.

" . . . Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kalian." ujar Sasuke, ditengah kunyahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti kami, bodoh. Ya, 'kan Naruto?"

"Oo. Kau cukup tahu, bahwa kita adalah satu tim!" Kiba dan Naruto tersenyum lebar ke teman mereka yang tengah terikat erat saat ini.

Pada saat itu jugalah sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. POOF yang besar perlahan-lahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan rupa Kakashi yang nampak marah. "Kalian melanggar perintahku! Itu berarti kalian melanggar peraturan ninja!"

Kiba dan Naruto terduduk. Wajah mereka menampilkan pengalaman yang tampaknya belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya: horror. Ketakutan mencekam yang bahkan mereka sendiri terheran-heran. Apa meamng ada orang yang semengerikan ini?

Mereka berdua mengalirkan seluruh keringat dingin yang dapat mereka leberkan ke tanah. "T-t-tunggu, k-kami hanya-" Naruto keteteran, melayangkan tangannya ke depan.

"B-benar! K-kami hanya ingin berbagi makanan. Ti-tidak mungkin kami makan, sementara rekan satu tim kami hanya mleihatnya." Kiba melanjutkan. Dia melindungi Akamaru didalam jaket abu-abu bertudungnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan kedua temannya. Sampai saat ini juga, mereka masih membelaku?

"Jadi kalian melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuat. Apa kalian tahu, kalau ninja yang melanggar peraturan itu ibarat sampah?" Kakashi semakin mendekat. Wajahnya masih menatap kedua genin itu dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Kalian tahu bahwa konsekuensi membocorkan informasi saja adalah haram. Apalagi melanggar peraturan domestik."

"Kami tahu!" teriak Naruto, mulai berdiri. "Tapi, kami tidak bisa membiarkan teman kami begitu saja!"

Kiba 'pun begitu. Dia mengeluarkan kunai-nya. "Walau kau akan menghukum, ataupun menghabisi kami—kami bertiga akan melawanmu! Kami akan menjadi ninja!"

" . . . Sejak kapan kalian menjadi akrab, aku penasaran?" Kakashi kini sudah berdiri di depan mereka, menatap bocah-bocah yang relatif lebih pendek darinya.

"Kami harus bersatu untuk menghadapi segala macam tantangan. Karena kami adalah rekan satu tim." ujar Naruto, berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kiba.

"Kalau kau masih penasaran juga, itu tertulis di buku pelajaran akademi!" lanjut Kiba.

Mata Kakashi nampak membesar. Ia nampaknya terkejut, mendengar seruan barusan. Dasar anak-anak. Selalu polos.

Kakashi tersenyum. Matanya memicing. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba yakin kalau orang ini pasti tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya. "Selamat."

"Selamat?" tanya Naruto. Sama seperti kedua temannya, Sasuke 'pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Selamat apa?"

Kakashi kali ini mengangguk, meyakinkan mereka semua. "Selamat. Kalian lulus ujianku."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Kiba bertanya. Akamaru memberikan lengkingan kecil.

"Aku menyelamati kalian karena sudah lulus. 'Kok malah bertanya apa maksudku?"

"Jangan bercanda! Sedari awal, peraturanmu itu membuat kami bersitegang, dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau datang dan meluluskan kami." Sasuke berdesis.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum. "Karena itu, kalian harus mencoba melihatnya lebih dalam lagi, anak-anak. Ninja yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi kalian tahu apa sampah yang paling bau dan busuk di dunia ini?"

"Kentut Naruto . . ."

"_Urusai_, Kiba!"

Kakashi menghela napasnya. Dia yakin, Anko akan memiliki tim yang menarik hati. "**Sampah tercela tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang menelantarkan sahabatnya.**"

Saat ini, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba terpaku kepada wajah Kakashi. Sejak kapan orang ini berubah keren? Angin siang hari meniupnya dengan perlahan. Rambut peraknya berayun lembut seirama dengan angin. "Jika kalian menjadi ninja, selalu ingat itu. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, selalu pikirkan rekan satu tim kalian. Ambillah tindakan dengan resiko membahayakan rekan kalian seminimal mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tugas seorang shinobi dapat terselesaikan dengan adanya kerjasama antar sahabat yang saling percaya."

"Dan, satu lagi." tambahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya sekali lagi. "Kalian pergi misi bukan untuk berkorban nyawa. Tapi untuk pulang dengan senyuman kesuksesan untuk kalian bagi bersama rekan lainnya—sahabat kalian."

Saat itu juga Naruto dan Kiba seperti melihat sosok yang begitu hebat dihadapannya. Kakashi Hatake, bukan ninja biasa.

"Apa, 'sih? Si Kakashi mengumbar-ngumbar 'jalan ninja'-nya seperti itu." Anko tersenyum, mengangkat satu lengannya ke balik kepala, selagi tubuhnya bersender di atas dahan besar pohon raksasa. Anko menggigit setangkai dango yang ia pegang dengan tangan satunya. "Sepertinya, dari sini adalah giliranku."

-o0o-

"Aku tidak bisa percaya. Dia menipu kita."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasuke." sahut Naruto. "Lagipula kupikir dia adalah orang yang keren. Aku ingin menjadi ninja seperti dia. 'Siapapun yang menelantarkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah.' Keren!"

"Heh, aku setuju." Kiba tersenyum, berjalan berdampingan dengan rekan satu tim tiga belasnya. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita ke onsen? Ingatkan aku lagi?"

Sasuke memasukkan satu tangan, membaca satu pesan dari Kakashi pada tangan lainnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa onsen?" gumamnya. "Tapi Kakashi bilang, kita akan bertemu Anko Mitarashi, penanggung jawab tim tiga belas di onsen Seika."

"Mungkin, kita akan janjian disini dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berdiskusi. Aku tidak tahu." Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, ogah-ogahan. Ia menggaruk dagu Akamaru yang kelelahan, dan bertanya kepadanya. "Kau letih sobat?—Ah, aku juga capek banget. Aku cuma mau tidur sekarang!"

"He he,"

"Apa, Naruto?" selak Kiba.

"Ini, 'kan onsen. Kenapa kita tidak berendam?" dia tertawa seperti rubah. "Lagipula, kalau untuk kita pasti ada potongan harga. Kita 'kan dibawah 15 tahun."

"Hei, aku suka usulmu! Ayo!"

" . . . Dan jangan menarikku seenak kalian, si kembar tak berguna." tanpa perlawanan, Sasuke terseret dibelakang mereka berdua.

Uap panas membubul tinggi seluas mata mereka bisa melihat di dalam ruangan onsen. Onsen ini bergaya indoor. Dengan dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh sebagai penopang keempat sudutnya. Aroma sabun, sampo, dan rempah-rempah menyelusup ke hidung tiga sekawan. Ini adalah undangan untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka.

"Hyaoo! Aku duluan!" seru Naruto.

"Oi, 'Yahooo!' adalah kata-kata ciri khasku, Naruto sial!" Kiba mengejar dari belakang Naruto. "Enak saja kau meniru!"

Setelah mendengar dua bunyi 'byuur!', Sasuke berjalan dengan setelan yang sama dengan kedua temannya. Handuk putih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh, dan sebuah baskom kayu berisikan penggosok punggung, sabun, dan semacamnya digenggamnya.

"HIIEEEE—!"

"Apa, 'sih. Kalian berisik saja daritadi." merendamkan tubuhnya diantara Naruto dan Kiba, Sasuke tidak menyadari siapa yang tersembunyi dibalik uap putih yang cukup tebal.

Kiba dan Naruto membatu dengan wajah yang memerah. Bukan karena uap panas, mungkin. Melainkan karena wanita berambut ungu berkuncir liar yang berada diseberang mereka. Wanita!

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke, mempertahankan ketenangannya. "Dan, kenapa kau disini? Ini onsen pria, nyonya."

"'Nyonya', katamu?"

Wanita bermata violet cerah itu meraih rambut Sasuke dan menjambaknya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik. "Kau sebaiknya menjaga kata-katamu selagi menjadi bawahanku, bocah. Dan onsen ini bukan milik kalian, para pria. Kalian tidak baca papan tulisan onsen campur diluar sana?"

Dia melepaskan Sasuke, membiarkan si jenius Uchiha tercebur ke air hangat kembali. Sasuke mengucap-ngucap seperti: 'dasar wanita brengsek'.

"Bu-bukankah, kau yang tadi bersama Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto menunjuk wanita itu.

Kiba mengendus jounin tersebut lebih dekat. "Benar. Baunya sama dengan perempuan tadi siang."

"Jadi, kau jago mengendus, ya bocah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mengundang. "Aku ingin kau mengendus bagian lain suatu hari nanti?"

"Hei, apa kau pembimbing kami? Karena Kakashi-sensei bilang kami harus menemuinya disini. Tapi, bukan didalam onsen!"

"Kalian ini tidak mendengar apa yang Kakashi bilang sebelum aku pergi tadi, ya? Tapi, santai, bocah." Anko membenarkan handuk putih yang membalut bagian dada sampai ¾ pahanya. Dia kemudian duduk di tepian kolam air panas, menyilangkan kaki, memperlihatkan lipatan pahanya yang sangat menggoda.

Naruto dan Kiba menelan gumpalan pada tenggorokan. Sementara Sasuke hanya melipat tangan dan membuang muka. "Namaku Anko Mitarashi. Aku adalah jounin spesialis interogasi, investigasi, dan penyiksaan. Yang terakhir hanya bercanda—kecuali kalau kalian ingin menganggapnya serius, aku tak keberatan. Benar, aku adalah jounin yang bertanggung jawab atas regu ini, tim tiga belas. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan membimbing kalian dengan 'caraku'."

Caraku? 'Cara' seperti apa?—tanya Kiba dan Naruto didalam hati. "Tak ada komplain, tak ada rengekan—oh, kalian tidak akan percaya seberapa bencinya aku dengan rengekan. Aku tidak menganggap kalian sebagai muridku; melainkan anak buahku. Tim tiga belas mulai dari saat ini berganti menjadi Tim Anko. Dan Tim Anko akan menjalani misi level C ke-atas. Aku akan menggembleng kalian, sehingga kalian menjadi shinobi-shinobi yang mantap di masa depan nanti. Panggil aku Anko-sensei atau Anko-taichou, dan . . ." wanita tersebut menjilat sisi bibirnya. Mereka bertiga berani bersumpah, ekspresi yang ditampilkan Anko saat ini seperti ular yang kelihatan lapar dengan telur mangsa yang sudah tersedia di depannya. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian bertiga."

* * *

A/N: Oke, akhirnya mereka bertemu Anko. Chapter berikutnya adalah Lemon. Lemon yang cukup Hardcore, coz saya udah selese nulisnya. Sama siapakah? Masih rahasia. Keep the reviews COMING! See you, n ciao ciao.


	3. Lesson 1

Terima kasih lagi untuk review yang masuk. Kali ini saya harus memperingati para pembaca. Chapter ini mengandung 'hal' yang selama ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi saya agak khawatir ini terlalu keras. Karena itu, dengan segala kata, saya sudah memperingati pembaca semua. Tapi bukan berarti karena mengandung lemon, saya akan ngelantur melanglang buana di dalam fic ini. Semoga fic ini tamat dengan plot dan cerita yang telah saya rencanakan. Karena saya sudah kepikiran dan membayangkan mengenai ending-nya. Karena itu, kembali ke lemon, silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian. Dan akan saya coba perbaiki di chapter2 depan. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Team Anko: The Legend of Three Gutsy Shinobis**

**3**

**Author: Crow**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Humor/OMGWTFSMUT Anko (you know what I mean)**

"Peraturanku singkat saja." Anko meneguk sake-nya. Naruto dan Kiba melihat si wanita dengan malu-malu. Walau raut mereka memerah bukanlah karena sake, tapi sepertinya aroma sake Anko dan bagaimana wanita itu berpenampilan saat ini adalah pengaruhnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka hanyalah anak-anak berumur 13 tahun. Sangat belum terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. "Pertama, selalu dengarkan apa kata Anko. Baik itu merupakan perintah ATAUPUN 'permintaan'!"

Anko tersenyum, menenggak segelas cawan sake berikutnya. "Peraturan kedua, tidak boleh ada yang meragukan Anko."

"Anu, bagaimana kalau bertanya?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, kedua matanya menyipit seperti rubah.

Anko kali ini tertawa, mengayunkan tangannya. "Tentu saja. Jangan bercanda, 'dong bocah. Aku bukan pembimbing model dulu yang tidak terima masukan dan pertanyaan. Peraturan ketiga!"

Sasuke masih membuang wajahnya. Apa ini, tim ninja atau regu pramuka sore hari? " . . . Hm, apa ya? Oh, ya. Peraturan ketiga! Apapun yang terjadi diantara kita, Tim Anko, harus kita sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Kita adalah kelompok elit. Meski kalian genin, aku akan membuat kalian sekuat jounin. Jadi tunjukkan kepada shinobi Konoha lainnya bahwa tim kita ini adalah yang terbaik. Tak ada permasalahan, tak ada keraguan. Sebagai shinobi, 'jalan ninja' kita adalah memberikan yang terbaik bagi kelompok. Jika salah satu dari kita memiliki masalah, kita wajib membantunya. Saling melindungi; dan tak pernah lagi ada pertikaian seperti yang kalian tunjukkan tadi pagi. Grr, kalau aku melihat kalian bertingkah seperti anak-anak lagi, aku pastikan pada kalian mengapa aku disebut si jenius dalam menghukum orang."

Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk. Kelihatannya mereka tahu apa yang terjadi jika melawan. Walau Naruto hanya berdasarkan instingnya saja, tapi Kiba sudah merasakan betapa kuatnya wanita jika mereka dominan dalam hidupmu. Tsume dan Hana, ibu dan kakaknya.

"Baik, sensei."

"Dan, peraturan terakhir!" seru Anko, mengacungkan empat jarinya. "Siapapun yang suka kentut, jangan berdiri di depanku. Mengerti."

Naruto tersengat listrik, wajahnya berubah kosong dan malu. "Ha ha, memangnya enak, Naruto!"

"_Urusai, _Kiba!"

Anko tertawa bersama Kiba dan Naruto. Melihat si bocah Uchiha hanya diam saja sedari tadi, ia memutuskan untuk menegurnya. "Oi, kau bagaimana bocah tukang dengus?"

"Sasuke. Aku punya nama." ketusnya, melirik Anko dari sisi wajahnya.

"Terserahlah." Anko mengayunkan tangannya. "Kau sudah merupakan bagian dari kelompok. Dan, bagaimana dengan peraturan ketiga? Setiap anggota kelompok harus membantunya keluar dari masalah. Dengar bocah Uchiha, tim ada sebagai sahabat terdekatmu. Kau dengar apa kata Kakashi tadi? Siapapun yang menelantarkan sahabatnya lebih buruk dari sampah."

"Aku yakin tidak paham kemana arah bicaramu."

"Jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendiri, bodoh." Anko menggeram, memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. Ia nampak pusing. Berurusan dengan seseorang berkepala batu, sepertinya adalah kelemahan Anko. "Uh, dan kau dikatakan orang sebagai si jenius."

Jounin pembimbing mereka mengesampingkan rantang yang berisi cawan dan sake (dan beberapa sisa tusuk dango), dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Anko tersenyum jahil ketika menyadari Naruto dan Kiba tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari tubuh Anko yang hanya dibalut handuk basah. Itu menciptakan jiplakan tubuh wanita tersebut dengan jelas dikarenakan tipisnya kain yang dikenakan.

"S-sensei, kapan kita latihan?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Narupo!"

"Naruto, sensei," koreksi si bocah rubah.

"Coba tebak: Sekarang!" seru Anko. "Kita akan latihan disini."

"Latihan apa di onsen? Baru pertama ini aku mendengarnya."

"Yaah, Kibum, latihan itu pada dasarnya dapat kau lakukan dimanapun. Asalkan objek yang akan kau gunakan memenuhi kecukupan standar latihan. Contohnya," Anko mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada dada Naruto dan Kiba, menyuruh mereka menyingkir ke pinggiran onsen yang hanya memiliki luas kurang lebih 12 x 7 meter. Tidak besar memang, tapi, apa yang akan dilakukan perempuan ini?

Sasuke juga memperhatikan jounin-nya dari sebelah Naruto, sementara Kiba berada pada sisi yang lain. Anko perlahan mengangkat satu kakinya ke permukaan air hangat sebelum kaki yang lainnya menyusul.

"Oh! Berdiri di atas air! Aku selalu ingin mencobanya." wajah Naruto berseri, nampak tidak sabar untuk berlatih.

"Heh, tunggu apa lagi. Coba saja, dan lihat apakah kalian bisa melakukannya sepertiku."

Yang pertama mengetes kemampuan baru ini adalah Naruto. Namun berapa kalipun dia berusaha mencobanya, dia tidak kunjung berhasil. Kiba mengesampingkan Akamaru dari kepalanya ke tepian kolam. Tapi, seperti Naruto, ia 'pun gagal. Kakinya sempat menapak, tapi dengan segera kembali tercebur. "Sekarang giliranmu, bocah Sasupoo."

Sasuke menggerutu, namun tetap mencobanya. Tapi hampir sama seperti Kiba, dia hanya sanggup menapak sekejap sebelum kembali tercebur ke air.

"Hm, bahkan si jenius Uchiha saja masih belum bisa berjalan di atas air? Seorang Inuzuka yang boros chakra memang tidak aneh lagi, tapi . . . Uchiha? Serius?" Anko tidak ingin bilang, tapi sebagai putra dari Minato, Naruto sepertinya harus sedikit kewalahan meraih darah jenius sang ayah.

"Jangan menghina Uchiha." Sasuke memelototi pembimbing timnya dengan tatapan serius. Dia tidak suka klannya diolok-olok.

"Hei, ayolah. Aku tidak meledek klanmu, tapi aku hanya heran padamu."

Setelah melewati kurang lebih 15 menit di tengah air hangat, tidak satupun dari muridnya yang berhasil berdiri di atas air. Sebenarnya ini normal. Lulusan akademi tidak selalu langsung bisa mengontrol chakra-nya.

"Baiklah. Kibum dan Sasupoo sudah memberikan uji coba yang lumayan. Tapi, Narupo sepertinya harus berlatih lebih keras lagi." Anko menepuk pundak Naruto, dan kembali bersender pada dinding kolam. Lalu ia memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang kini sudah berbaris dihadapannya. "Aku beritahu triknya, tapi kalian juga harus berlatih di rumah masing-masing. Ketika kalian hendak menapak ke atas air, yakinkan diri kalian bahwa chakra—energi kalian telah terpasok di sekitar kaki atau pada tapak kalian."

Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk, sementara Sasuke mencatat pesan itu didalam hatinya. "Kita tidak tahu kapan pertarungan akan menuntut kalian untuk berlari di atas air, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita latihan dari sekarang."

"Pertanyaan, sensei."

"Ya, Kibum."

"Ibuku bilang kalau aku harus mengontrol chakra-ku. Karena Inuzuka memang agak boros, seperti katamu tadi." Anko menggangguk mengerti. "Sebenarnya chakra itu apa? Dan bagaimana agar aku bisa menyaring penggunaan chakra-ku?"

"Pertanyaan yang mewakilkan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Inuzuka saja. Tapi karena mereka adalah petarung frontal dengan serangan-serangan cepat, mereka terkadang hanya terfokus pada penyerangan dan bagaimana agar terobosan mereka itu memiliki sifat destruktif yang tiada dua. Untuk menyaring chakra, berarti kau menyaring kekuatanmu. Caranya simpel saja. Nanti aku akan meminjamkan kalian buku tentang pengontrolan chakra. Kalian kopi buku tersebut, dan pelajari di rumah. Kibum, kau ikut ke apartemenku nanti untuk mengambilnya."

"Sensei, kau belum menjelaskan tentang apa itu chakra?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah menjadi cukup akrab dengan si pembimbing yang awalnya mereka anggap aneh.

"Oh, belum ya? Hoaahhhm. Tapi, karena aku sudah mulai mengantuk—aku mau tidur. Nanti akan aku pinjamkan bersama buku yang sebelumnya." Anko kembali menguap, meregangkan tubuhnya ke atas. "Kibum, kau ikut aku."

-o0o-

Kiba berjalan dengan hening di belakang Anko. Ia memperhatikan belakang kepala wanita tersebut. Penciuman seorang Inuzuka sangat tajam. Dia bisa mencium wangi daffodil samar-samar dari sekitar tengkuk Anko. Dia juga bisa mencium secara samar-samar wangi daun sirih dari salah satu bagian tubuh Anko. Tadi memang masih belum tercium. Mungkin karena aroma onsen yang begitu kuat. Tapi kini, aroma Anko yang wangi mengganggu indera penciuman Kiba.

Kiba tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wanita ini begitu blak-blakan. Sama seperti ibunya. Hana juga seperti itu, tapi dia tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bersikap lemah-lembut. Tapi wanita bernama Anko ini sedikti aneh. Walau seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga insting berkelompok Kiba yang sudah diasahnya sedari kecil sebagai seorang Inuzuka mengatakan kalau Anko ini adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

Wanginya kuat.

"Hei, kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku. Kau seperti copet, Kibum. Atau, seperti aku akan memakanmu saja."

Kiba berlari ke sebelah Anko, melirik matanya yang berada satu kaki diatas matanya. Walau Anko jelas lebih tua dari tiga bawahannya, tapi tinggi mereka kurang lebih sudah sebahu Anko. "Sensei, umurmu berapa?"

Anko berhenti, meraih kepala Kiba. Akamaru yang tadinya bertengger melompat turun, bergelantungan pada kerah jaket tepal Kiba. "Aku tidak suka pertanyaan itu, Kibum. Ganti yang lain."

Sekali lagi Kiba merasa perutnya meliuk ngilu. Sudah diduganya, wanita ini memang menakutkan. "M-maksudku, aku—maksudku, kau dipenuhi dengan aura hidup. Inuzuka bisa merasakannya hanya dengan penciuman saja. Jadi-"

"Aku tahu tetnang semua trivia Inuzuka. Makanya, kau bisa menebak-nebak sendiri kalau memang penasaran." Anko melipat lengannya didepan dada. "_Taku_. Membimbing kalian bertiga sebenarnya membuatku mau tidak mau. Disamping kebencianku pada bocah-bocah, tapi kalian bertiga menarik perhatianku."

Kiba dan Anko menapaki tiap anak tangga menuju lantai dua. "Kita sampai." membuka kunci pada pintu, Anko mendorong daun pintu menuju apartemennya. "Agak kumel memang, tapi anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kiba melongokan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ketika Anko menyalakan lampu ruangan tamunya, lampu redup berwarna maroon menyinari seluruh sisi ruangan. Aroma yang tiba-tiba menusuk hidung Kiba ini membuat hidungnya bergidik. Wanginya mengganggu—namun menenangkan. Apa ini? Sejenis aroma terapi?

Anko melepaskan jaket Divisi Interogasi panjangnya yang berwarna karamel matang. Dia kemudian meletakkannya pada gantungan jaket dekat pintu masuk. "Duduk di sofa, Kibum. Aku harus mencari bukunya dulu—lupa taro'-nya dimana."

Kiba berusaha menarik kembali rahangnya yang melonggar, yang membuat mulutnya ternganga lebar saat ini.

Baginya, melihat wanita yang bertelanjang tubuh mungkin memang sudah biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tinggal bersama wanita sebagai yang dominan. Tapi, melihat tubuh Anko yang hanya berlapis pakaian jaring secara langsung cukup mengejutkannya. Kiba perlahan-lahan mulai merasa tidak nyaman pada daerah antara paha. 'Tidak, kenapa disaat seperti ini!' Akamaru melengking dari atas kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Akamaru."

"Maaf lama, Kibum." Anko berjalan ke arah Kiba sambil membalik-balikkan beberapa halaman buku. Postur sempurnanya hanya dilapisi pakaian jaring yang mengikat badannya dengan sangat erat, menciptakan jiplakan pasti pada setiap bagian tubuhnya. Untuk bawahan Anko mengenakan rok minim berwarna jingga, pelindung tulang kering yag terbuat dari gips, dan sepasang sepatu jounin. Namun, mata Kiba tidak bisa terlepas dari dua gunung yang berada di sekitar dada Anko. "Setelah membaca aku selalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Selalu membuatku kesusahan mencarinya jika dibutuhkan"

Kiba membuyarkan padangannya. Sial. Tinggal hanya dengan para wanita memang bisa dimaafkan—dia tidak bernafsu dengan ibu juga kakaknya. Tapi, tumbuh besar dengan melihat tubuh molek keduanya, membuat naluri liar Kiba sebagai Inuzuka tidak tertahankan lagi saat ini. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh dua anggota keluarganya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Anko menyadari itu, sayangnya.

Dia selalu menyadari tiap orang yang selalu berpikiran tidak senonoh terhadapnya. Yaah, dia tidak keberatan. Membuat kaum pria tergoda akan penampilannya adalah hobi Anko. Dan, tidak terkecuali kepada ketiga muridnya,. Khususnya terhadap pemuda dari Inuzuka saat ini. Anko tersenyum panjang, duduk dihadapan Kiba. Ia menyilangkan kaki, penuh dengan niat menggoda. "Ada apa—kau nampak tidak sehat?" tentu saja dia hanya berpura-pura.

Kiba membalas dengan melipat kakinya secara jantan, berusaha menutupi gundukan yang timbul di sekitar selangkangan. Wajahnya merona, belum bisa lepas dari payudara Anko.

"Hei~, kau melihati dadaku saja sedaritadi. Apa ini kelihatan begitu aneh untukmu?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak. Err, bentuknya sangat bagus."

Untuk sekejap, Anko merona. Laki-laki mana yang pernah memujinya seperti itu. Semua pria yang pernah tidur dengannya tak pernah memuji seperti itu. Jika ada, itu hanyalah 'dada montok', 'dada besar', dan lainnya.

Tapi . . . 'bentuknya sangat bagus'?—itu baru membuat Anko senang.

Walau sedikit mabuk, ia kembali sadar. IA KEMBALI SADAR, dan menggoda balik. "Oh, ya? Kau menyukainya?" Anko membusungkan dadanya, memberikan sudut yang lebih terbuka pada Kiba. Murni reflek, Kiba menutup hidungnya yang memerah.

Anko terkikik pelan. "Dasar, bocah. Bernapsu melihat tubuhku seperti itu. Padahal aku masih mengenakan sesuatu di tubuhku." ia mengulurkan dua buku yang dimaksud, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ini bukunya. Jangan sampai hilang, ya."

"Baik, sensei." Kiba mengambil dan mengepitnya di dada. "Anu, sensei. Aku takut lupa—aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Anko tersenyum. Bulu mata Anko yang tebal dan lentik memberikan sosok menggoda pada mata berpupil tajam milik Kiba. "Ap-apa kau tidak merasa malu jika laki-laki terus-terusan memperhatikanmu?"

"Memperhatikanku?" Kiba mengangguk. "Maksudmu karena jejaring ini?" sekali lagi ia mengangguk, melihat Anko yang menarik pakaian lentur itu pada bagian dada atas.

Anko tertawa rendah, memegangi perutnya. "Oh, Kiba. Dasar kau ini."

Anko melepas rok minimnya. Dan secara perlahan ia melepas pakaian jaringnya yang diluar dugaan sangat elastis hingga sulit dipercaya. Mata Kiba serasa melompat keluar. Anko yang kini hanya mengenakan pelindung tulang kering dan sepasang sepatu ninjanya berdiri bugil tepat dihadapan Kiba. "Kau pikir bertelanjang seperti ini membuatku malu didepanmu?" ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kiba yang tak terlukiskan. Malu; ingin berpaling, namun menolaknya dengan tegas.

Tak tertahankan lagi, Anko akhirnya melihat gundukan tinggi disekitar selangkang Kiba. Ia tersenyum semakin panjang. "Kenapa? Kau kelihatan kurang nyaman, Kiba?"

"M-m-maaf, sensei. H-hanya saja, badanmu membuatku-" Kiba mengarahkan satu tangannya ke selangkangan, berusaha menahan lunjakan sang junior. Tapi bukannya melakukan niat awalnya itu, tanpa disadari olehnya sedikitpun, Kiba malahan mulai memijatnya.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Itu reaksi normal para pria. Tidak perlu disembunyikan." Anko bertegak pinggang. "Katakan saja padaku—apa kau ingin coba menyentuhnya?"

Anko membimbing pandangan Kiba melalui kepada sepasang gunungan indah pada dadanya. Ia menggerakkan kedua bahunya yang memicu lunjakan membal pada bagian tubuh yang menurut Kiba sangat menarik hati itu. Kenyal, namun kencang. Kiba semakin kehilangan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak keberatan, kalau kau memang begitu penasaran hingga tak tertahankan lagi." Anko tersenyum mengundang.

"B-boleh?"

Akamaru melompat turun dari kepala Kiba, memperhatikan tuannya melangkah mendekat secara perlahan ke arah Anko. Dia tak menggonggong ataupun merengek. Ia malah mengibas-ibaskan ekor, nampak penasaran.

Begitu berada di dekat si pembimbing, Kiba mengarahkan satu tangannya ke payudara sebelah kiri Anko. Anko memberikan erangan pelan dan tenang. Kiba merasa semakin terangsang dengan setiap pijatan-pijatan lembutnya, dan juga desahan napas pelan yang diberikan Anko. Kepulan putih bisa Kiba lihat diantara dirinya dan Anko. Kiba melempar buku-buku pada tangan kanannya ke meja, dan mengarahkannya pada payudara yang satu lagi.

Penuh. Itu yang bisa Kiba pikirkan dengan cara pikirnya yang masih kekanakan. Tangannya penuh oleh payudara Anko. Kiba mendekatkan hidungnya ke dada Anko, mengendusnya dengan khidmat. "Wangi. Aku suka wanginya."

Anko yang melihat itu merasakan getaran kesenangan mengejutkan tiap bagian tubuhnya yang tengah bekerja. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Kiba, selagi tangannya yang lain menarik risleting jaket si pemuda.

"Hm, lihat apa yang kau punya, bocah." Anko memang sudah memerhatikannya tadi. Diantara bertiga, Kiba memiliki otot-otot yang lebih kentara diantara lainnya. Anko menjalankan tangannya melintasi dada Kiba sampai ke perut. Kiba melirik wajah Anko, yang disambut hal serupa oleh si pembimbing.

"I-ini terlalu cepat, 'kan? Dari yang kubaca, anak berumur 13 tahun belum waktunya berhubungan tubuh dengan lain jenis. Saat 18, barulah-"

"Omong kosong, Kiba. Teori tertulis itu semuanya dilebih-lebihkan. Kita adalah shinobi. Ketika kau sanggup membunuh, saat itu pulalah kau sudah cukup umur untuk berhubungan seks."

"Seks!"

"Ya, seks." Anko mengarahkan wajahnya ke sisi muka Kiba, berbisik nakal. "Kau menginginkannya? Dariku?"

"Menginginkan apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah sering masturbasi di toilet." walau ragu, Kiba mengiyakannya. Pijatannya pada payudara Anko harus terhenti sementara waktu. "Bagus. Karena, aku menginginkan . . . ini!"

Anko meremas kemaluan si pemuda, namun tidak dengan begitu kuat. Paling tidak itu cukup untuk membuat Kiba merasa semakin terangsang. "Se-sensei!"

-Hard Lemon Hereafter. Please make sure you've been 17 or higher. You've been warned!-

Anko menjilat sisi bibirnya penuh akan birahi ketika menyadari wajah tak tergambarkan kata-kata pada Kiba. "Punyamu besar. Sangat besar. Padahal kau baru 13 tahun." bisik Anko. Dia belum pernah berhubungan dengan seorangpun dari klan Inuzuka. Namun menurut kabar, hubungan seks yang dilakukan dengan pria ataupun wanita Inuzuka akan begitu liar. Dan lagi 'barang' para prianya besar-besar pada umumnya.

Kening Kiba menempel pada perbatasan antara bahu dan dada Anko, tepat di atas salah satu payudaranya. Kiba menjilati kulit Anko sambil mengendusnya, seperti anjing yang kelaparan. Semakin terbiasa, Kiba kini menggerayangi puting susu milik Anko. Menjilatnya seperti menjilati es krim. Anko mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Hisap, Kiba!"

Tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun, Kiba menenggelamkan puting Anko didalam mulutnya. Dia menuruti perintah pembimbingnya dengan baik. Ia menghisapnya dengan brutal. Anko kerenjangan, mendekatkan tubuh Kiba padanya. Sesuai kabar angin. Inuzuka memang . . . "Da-dasar bocah. Li-lidahmu . . . Ah~!"

Anko tergelik geli ketika Kiba menghisap sekaligus menjilatnya pada beberapa sudut. Tangan terampil Anko menarik risleting pada celana Kiba, membiarkan penis sepanjang 5,5 inci milik si pemuda yang sudah menegang memperlihatkan diri. " . . . Sudah kuduga." walau begitu, ia tetap terkejut, begitu takjub. "Kau punya tambang emas dibawah sini, rupanya."

Anko mulai mengocoknya. Kiba yang terkejut, melepaskan puting susu Anko. Kali ini giliran Kiba yang merasakan ketegangan pada setiap sisi tubuhnya. Masturbasi memang sudah biasa baginya. Tapi merasakan tangan perempuan memegang dan mengocoknya. Ini benar-benar sebuah pengalaman baru.

"S-sensei!" Kiba memeluk Anko yang tersenyum maniakal. Tangan sang pembimbing terus bekerja selagi Kiba hanya bisa meringis, menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Sesekali desahan napas kuat dikeluarkannya. Seperti hewan liar yang sedang terengah-engah, ia membasahi tengkuk Anko dengan embun napasnya.

"Ada apa? Kau suka?" tanya Anko. Suaranya berat dan mendesah. "Atau mau kupercepat lagi?"

"S-sensei, aku sudah tidak bisa-Khuh . . .!"

Anko tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba. Dia kemudian menggenggam batang penis Kiba pada bagian dasar dengan begitu kuat. Luar biasa kuat hingga Kiba hanya bisa meringis dan merasakan kalau meriam spermanya tertahan oleh bendungan maha daya. Tubuh Kiba bergetar dan masih menegang, mengigit leher jenjang Anko dengan lembut.

"Eits, tidak boleh menggigit!" Anko melepas dirinya, mengarahkan tangan untuk memerintahkan Kiba seperti anjing. "Duduk!" lanjut perintahnya dengan bermain-main.

Anko mendorong Kiba sehingga terjerembab di atas sofa ruang tamu miliknya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Semuanya hilang. Karena KAU menahannya, Anko-sensei!" Kiba menggonggong. Namun tak kuasa, dia kembali menyender lemah. Mengambil dan membuang napas dengan berat.

"Hei, kau menyalahkanku?" Anko kembali bertegak pinggang. Tapi tanpa perlu makan waktu lama, pikiran nakal mendatanginya. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus minta maaf. Bukan begitu, Kiba?"

Anko mencangkung di depan sofa tempat Kiba bersender tak berdaya, membuka lebar kakinya. Ia kembali menggenggam penis Kiba yang telah layu dengan ujungnya yang kini sudah sedikit lengket oleh sperma bening. Anko menjilat kepala kejantanan Kiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sensei?"

"Kau pernah nonton film porno, 'kan?"

Muka Kiba tiba-tiba memerah dan beruap. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu! Jangan beritahu ibuku!"

Anko tertawa dengan geli sambil menggoyang-goyang penis layu Kiba. "Serahkan padaku, ok?"

Dengan satu dua kali kocokan lagi, Anko menelan Kiba junior didalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya seperti bagaimana Kiba menghisap puting susu Anko, si pembimbing tim tiga belas mulai merasakan penis bawahannya ini kembali mengeras. "Omph, b-bagaimana bisa?"

"Hebat, 'kan? Itulah hebatnya perempuan." Anko tersenyum, dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kepala Anko maju mundur dengan cepat selagi mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Kiba yang sudah mengeras dengan utuh. Walau tidak sebesar ukuran pria dewasa, tapi tetap saja penis milik Kiba ini tergolong sangat besar untuk anak seumurannya.

Kiba melempar kepalanya ke belakang—ke punggung sofa, selagi sekuat tenaga menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Anko. Kedua lututnya gemetar. Jantungnya terpompa dengan kuat. Mimpi apa aku semalam!

Kiba meraih kepala Anko. Dia membantu menambahkan gerakan Anko dengan kecepatan tangannya yang sudah terlatih selama latihan khusus Inuzuka. Kini Anko tak menggerakkan wajahnya, melainkan Kiba yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya sendiri dengan kelihaiannya.

Kedua mata Anko sekali lagi menampilkan kilauan kejahatan. Ketika kepalanya terangkat, dengan cepat Anko lagi-lagi menjepitnya dengan tangan. Begitu kuat. Tepat saat Kiba hendak menembakkan isi dari testis-nya, kehebohan itu mereda dengan kejam dan cepat. Lagi-lagi. Mata Kiba terbelakak ke langit. Dia tidak percaya ini. DIA TIDAK PERCAYA INI!

" . . . A-Anko-"

"Anko-sensei," potong pembimbing yang dimaksud. Apa yang Anko rencanakan sebenarnya? Kenapa dia terus mengisengi Kiba.

Kini mata Kiba menatap Anko dengan amarah tak terbendungkan. Mata itu seperti bersiap membunuh Anko. Anko sendiri terkejut melihatnya. Terbukti dengan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kuat untuk satu detakan.

Ini dia. Ini dia, yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu! Inuzuka. Seks liar gaya Inuzuka.

Anko tersenyum puas, menjulurkan lidahnya ke sisi bibir. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bokong yang lagi-lagi teksturnya begitu sempurna kepada Kiba. "Kau marah, Kiba? Kau marah, 'kan?" seperti dibius ekstasi, Anko tidak sabar merasakan penis sepanjang kurang lebih 14 sentimeter itu menusuknya dengan kuat.

Kiba tidak bisa melepas tatapannya dari sana. Sepasang pipi bokong itu begitu bundar seperti apel merah yang segar. Tanpa disadari olehnya, penis Kiba kini sudah kembali siap untuk ronde tiga pembalasan dendam.

Si pemuda berdiri. Pertama-tama Anko tidak menyadarinya, walau tatapannya mengamuk Kiba meneteskan air mata sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Anko mengerti. Dia kini merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang dimaksud. Dia tahu persis seperti apa rasanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa orgasme-nya tertunda karena suatu alasan. APALAGI SEBANYAK DUA KALI! Kalau itu Anko, dia pasti sudah menggila.

Tapi dia ingin mencoba apa yang klan Inuzuka miliki dalam permainan seks. Anko tidak bisa melawan teriakan birahinya sama sekali.

Anko mengarahkan jarinya pada kedua sisi vagina, memberikan pintu bagi Kiba untuk dimasuki. "Berikan serangan terbaikmu, Kiba." Anko menarik satu sisi jaket tebal Kiba yang masih terpasang.

Bibir kiba bergetar. Dia menajamkan matanya seperti akan mencincang rata Anko. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia menusukkan penis kuat dan panjangnya ke lubang sempit milik Anko.

Anko terkejut. "_Te', KORRA_! Salah lubang!" serunya, mengacungkan tinju. Ia merasakan lubang bokongnya dimasuki tongkat daging Kiba, digerinda dengan begitu cepat dan dalam. "Oh~, mm. Waow . . . Ah, ah~"

Anko menarik napas dan mengigit bibirnya selagi pinggang gila Kiba bergerak maju mundur dengan semakin cepat dan agresif dengan setiap tusukan. "Wow~ Ah, ah~ Ki-Kiba, terus. Teruskan~ Ah~!"

"S-sensei!" Semakin kencang, semakin gila. Seperti tidak ada hari esok, Kiba mengguncang tubuh Anko maju-mundur. Anko berada dibawah belas kasihnya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini selain meminta lebih pada si bocah Inuzuka.

Anko meraih bahu Kiba di belakang, mempertahankan keseimbangan dan kesadarannya. Ia melirik wajah Kiba dengan senyuman candu, meminta lebih banyak lagi. Keringat deras membasahi karpet ruang tamu Anko seperti hujan lokal rintik-rintik. Satu hentakan keras dari Kiba melempar kepala Anko kembali menatap bawah. Ia meringis, ia mendesah. Air liurnya sudah membasahi sekujur sisi bibir.

Inuzuka benar-benar gila, pekik Anko di dalam hatinya. Apalagi jika Kiba sudah dewasa—Anko yakin, dia bisa memperkosanya sehari semalam penuh.

Kiba meraih satu bahu Anko, membuatnya menjadi seperti base pengait untuk tangannya. Punggung Anko meliuk ke atas, tubuhnya mengejang. Dia sudah mencapai batas. Ia akan orgasme. Tapi, Kiba, bocah itu masih melanjutkan gerakan liarnya tanpa henti. "Ki-Kiba! Hh. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ah~, b-bagaimana bisa bocah sepertimu membuatku sinting—AH!"

Napas mereka memburu. Ini adalah klimaksnya. Ini adalah klimaksnya! Kiba menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih liar, memberikan putaran pada setiap tusukan. Inilah pembalasan dendamnya atas kekejaman Anko dua kali berturur-turut tadi.

"Keluarkan, Kiba! Keluarkan di dalam!" pekik Anko.

"Anko-san! Ah~argh, AHH!"

Ledakan terjadi pada bagian tubuh Anko bagian belakang bawah. Kiba mengeluarkan seluruh isi tabungan tiga ronde yang sudah disimpannya berkat Anko tadi. Tubuhnya menegang, mengeras ke atas. Kiba meraih napas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, merasakan tiap tembakan yang dia buat. Akhirnya tak berdaya, ia terjatuh di sisi Anko.

Wanita tersebut juga mengikutinya.

Anko, sama seperti Kiba, berusaha meraih napas normalnya. "Kau mengerti, 'kan saat kubilang sudah cukup membunuh sudah cukup umur berhubungan seks . . .?"

"P-pinggangku bergerak sendiri . . ." berusaha keras mengatur napasnya, ia tiba-tiba terkejut. Jika pria memberikan sperma-nya kepada perempuan, dia bisa membuatnya hamil. B-bagaimana kalau- "A-Anko-sensei, bagaimana kalau kau hamil-"

Anko menggetok kepala Kiba dengan keras, wajahnya berubah emosi gaya kartun. "Bayi keluarnya bukan dari pantat, bodoh!"

A/N: Now you got the lemon from KibaAnko. Siapa berikutnya? Naruto? Sasuke? Yang pasti ga secara berurutan per-chapter ya. Soalnya fic ini juga akan diberatkan kepada plot dan cerita. SO! Masukan ditunggu. Apakah ini terlalu keras; perlembut sedikit, atau harus lebih **eksplisit** lagi? Saya 'sih cuma ngebuat plot dan cerita. Sementara rating M ini tergantung pembaca, mau dikurangin atau dah cukup, atau bahkan wajib ditambah lagi. Kritik, komen, dan saran SANGAT diharapkan. Sampai jumpa di misi pertama Team Anko.

* * *

Ps: Chapter berikutnya adalah vs. Zabuza. Jadi bagi siapapun yang masih akan menunggu fic dan menikmati garis ceritanya, bisa bersabar sebentar lagi ^^


	4. Vs Zabuza Part One

Oke, oke. Chapter sebelumnya hanya menerima sedikit review. Bagi anda yang membaca dan 'kebetulan' hanya meng-alert atau mem-fave, paling tidak saya tahu kalau kalian suka dengan fic ini. Jadi kenapa tidak berkontribusi sedikit dengan me-review-nya. Karena walau sebanyak apapun kalian mem-fave-nya, fic ini tidak akan jalan tanpa pemompa semangat seperti reviews, kritik, dan saran. Saya serius. Karena saya sibuk, saya masih sempat2kan menulis fic ini, jaditolong kontribusi kecilnya. Terima kasih. Chapter ini Action. Enjoy, please. Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya. Akan saya ambil momen yang tepat untuk Lemon berikutnya :) So, stay tuned! ^^

"Yosha! Misi! Misi! Misi!"

Naruto berlari dengan kencang melintasi jalanan ramai desa Konoha dengan luar biasa riang. Pemuda yang biasanya hanya mencari cara untuk berbuat iseng itu kelihatan lain hari ini. Tidak hanya sudah mengenakan ikat kepala Konoha di keningnya, ia juga nampak lebih tinggi dan garis wajahnya juga lebih keras.

Saat masa-masa akademi, Naruto memang badung. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah memiliki tujuan dan juga jalan yang pasti. Dan tipikal anak-anak yang sedang keranjingan sesuatu, ia sedang gemar-gemarnya menjalani misi dengan anggota kelompoknya.

"Woaa, lihat-lihat kemana kau berlari, Naruto!"

Hampir saja tersungkur, Naruto kembali berdiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Kiba, Kiba! Anko-sensei bilang kita akan segera menjalani misi ke negara tetangga hari ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"He he. Aku juga. Selama ini misi kita hanya berurusan dengan masalah sepele. Apalagi sensei yang kelihatan menggerutu sendiri saat kita sedang misi untuk mencari kucing istri Daimyoo yang hilang tiga hari lalu."

"Wau wau!" gonggong Akamaru.

"Itu karena kita, sebagai genin tidak 'kan pernah diperbolehkan mengambil misi level C." Sasuke berjalan dari belakang mereka berdua, masih dengan pakaian berkerah besar ciri khasnya. "Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan si Anko itu. Dia selalu berkata omong kosong."

"Woi, Sasuke bodoh. Bagaimana kalau Anko-sensei mendengarmu memanggilnya seperti itu lagi!" Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mensiasati Sasuke untuk tutup mulut.

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut teringat dengan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu saat dia ketahuan menyebut nama Anko tanpa suffix. Ia digantung terbalik di atas batang pohon. Entah kenapa, Anko suka menghukum murid-muridnya dengan gaya yang unik. Malah terkesan mengisengi. "Jangan ingatkan itu lagi, bodoh." alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa memotong ikatan pada kakinya adalah karena Anko menggunakan ular kuchiyose untuk mengikatnya! Dasar pembimbing sinting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, kau tahu misi apa yang akan kita jalani hari ini?" tanya Kiba, mengangkat tangan ke balik kepalanya.

"Makanya tidak tahu, aku jadi penasaran."

"Kau tahu bertanya padanya adalah salah, Kiba." ketus Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo. Sudah saatnya kita menjalani misi yang benar-benar misi."

-o0o-

"Tidak bisa, Anko!"

Wanita yang dimaksud memasang tampang datar letihnya. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya kebalik kepala dan mencibir ke arah Iruka di depannya. "_Taku_, kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan heran kalau kau tidak pernah menikah sampai mati."

"Ap-!" Iruka nampak kalap oleh sindiran itu. Dia membentak Anko dengan gaya uniknya. "Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Ayolah, Iruka. Apa-apaan dengan misi level D? Aku yakin anak didikku sudah mencukupi untuk melaksanakan misi kelas C."

"Bagaimanapun mereka masih genin, Anko." jawab Iruka, berdasarkan kenyataan. "Kita tidak bisa membahayakan mereka."

"Hei, yang menjadi guru mereka itu aku! Aku tahu kemampuan mereka."

"Tapi yang membuat peraturan adalah Hokage, bukan kau!"

"Sensei, kami tiba!" seru Naruto, membuka pintu menuju ruangan pengambilan ijin misi. Bersama si bocah rubah, Kiba dan Sasuke berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Bagus! Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan misi level B!" sahut Anko dengan euphoria berlebihan.

"Apa? Serius?" tanya Sasuke, nampak bersemangat. Kiba disebelahnyapun begitu.

"_Te', OI!_ Misi C saja tidak diijinkan apalagi misi kelas B!" teriak Iruka. Dia memang tidak bisa akur dengan sifat kekanakan milik Anko.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam perdebatan, rengekan, dan omelan, akhirnya Tim Anko menerima misi mereka. Tetap misi level D, tapi akhirnya—ya, **pada akhirnya** mereka berhasil mendapat ijin misi keluar desa. Seperti yang sudah didambakan mereka semua (minus Sasuke).

"Menemani tukang kayu pulang ke Negara Ombak?" tanya Kiba sambil membaca lembaran yang berisi mengenai keterangan misi.

"Ya. Karena kalian benar-benar ngotot minta misi keluar desa, aku menyerahkan misi itu pada kalian bertiga." jawab Iruka.

"Oh, Negara Ombak! Disana ada cendera mata yang bagus kalau tidak salah!" sorak Anko, begitu girang. "Baiklah, kita ambil misinya! Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, siapkan krim losion matahari kalian! Kita berlibur!"

Mengikuti guru mereka, Tim Anko 'pun dengan cepat menghilang dari ruangan, secepat mereka tiba.

Iruka berlari ke pintu kedatangan, ngomel-ngomel. "Kalian pergi misi, bukan berlibur! Oi, Anko! Tunggu!"

-o0o-

Tazuna melongo melihat kumpulan ninja yang akan menemaninya kembali ke negara Ombak. Semurah apapun ia membayar Konoha, dia tidak menyangkan bahwa anak-anak ini yang akan menemaninya. "Kalian ninja?" tanyanya setengah hati.

"Ya!" seru Naruto, semangat. Dia melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Yang akan menjadi Hokage!"

"Dan ninja terhebat!" kali ini Kiba yang meniru gerakan Naruto. "Wau wau!" seru Akamaru dari kepitan jaket pada dada Kiba.

Tazuna tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah impian mereka, tapi sepertinya pemuda yang satu lagi agak membuat kesal Tazuna sepertinya. "Lalu kau?"

"Feh." setelah mendengus, Sasuke hanya membuang wajahnya.

"Yosh, Tazuna-san! Walau tim-ku hanya terdiri dari bocah-bocah ingusan, kuharap kau tidak meremehkan mereka. Mereka bisa menghajar preman pasar dengan mudah." Anko tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang menurunkan tudung jaketnya. Karena sepertinya, Sasuke akan mengamuk lagi kalau rambut 'keren'-nya kusut. "Lebih baik, kita segera mengantarkanmu dengan cepat. Karena setelahnya, aku dan anak buahku akan berlibur! Bukan begitu, anak-anak!"

"Ou!" Naruto dan Kiba melonjak riang.

"Feh. Kumpulan orang bodoh."

"Y-ya. Lebih baik cepat . . ."

Walau sedang tersenyum riang bersama murid-muridnya, Anko menyadari raut gelap Tazuna. Apapun itu, ekspresi pak tua itu membuat sense jounin spesialis investigasi milik Anko tergelitik. Ada yang aneh.

Tim Anko beserta Tazuna meninggalkan gerbang desa, berangkat menuju negara Ombak yang membutuhkan waktu setengah sampai satu hari untuk sampai. Paling lambat bagi para ninja ini, mungkin nanti malam mereka sudah tiba.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto dan Kiba bertukar lelucon. Walau sesekali salah satu dari mereka ada yang tersinggung sampai hampir saling hajar, namun Anko dengan sangat 'profesional' memisahkan mereka. Menerima ancaman hukuman, yang pastinya takkan pernah mereka inginkan lagi, membuat Kiba maupun Naruto saling rangkul, dan kembali bersahabat. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya berjalan dalam diam, memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam sakunya.

Sasuke tahu, Anko adalah ninja yang hebat. Dia yang sekarang hanya akan dipermainkan oleh Anko. Tapi, lihat saja. Setelah dia mendapatkan kekuatan, Anko akan membayar semua perbuatannya.

"Kita diikuti."

Masih dengan senyuman ramahnya, selepas berbagi lelucon dengan kedua murid, Anko memberikan peringatan. Dia tidak menengok sama sekali ke belakang, namun dia tahu. Dia hanya tidak ingin memberikan isyarat kepada siapapun yang tengah bersembunyi dari mereka saat ini menyadari bahwa keberadaannya telah dirasakan. "Dua orang—jangan mengintip ke belakang!" lanjut bisiknya, melihat Naruto yang akan melirik ke belakang. "Berpura-pura saja kalian tidak mengetahuinya—yang satu di hutan, dan satunya berada di genangan air di belakang kita—mizubunshin."

Naruto dan Kiba bertukar pandang, sebelum memberikan anggukan ringan. Dan Sasuke sudah bersiaga di tempatnya.

"Mereka datang." ujar Anko.

Satu sosok yang melompat menggunakan pakaian berjenis tentara lengkap dengan motifnya, dengan cakar besar pada tangan, dan masker oksigen yang dikenakannya. Jika Anko tidak salah terka, mereka itu adalah seragam khusus chuunin dari Kirigakure.

Orang itu melempar cakar besi tajamnya ke arah Anko. Tapi dengan lihai, Anko melompat mundur, menangkap rantai dari cakar yang sudah menghantam tanah. "Seneijashuu." Anko mengarahkan tengannya ke langit—ke arah lawannya. Rangkaian demi rangkaian ular keluar dari balik mantel panjang karamel Anko pada bagian lengan. Ular-ular itu melilit rantai, dan menyerang si lawan, melilitnya hingga terjatuh di tanah.

"Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke! Urus yang satunya—di barat arah jam 10. Serang dia, tapi jangan dibunuh!"

"Siap!" tanpa terkecuali Sasuke, mereka menyahut serentak.

Kiba yang memiliki speed paling unggul diantara lainnya memimpin penyerangan. Dia berlari dengan rendah, mempercepat penyergapannya. Sementara Naruto tepat di belakangnya. Namun posisi musuh belum diketahui. Karena itu, Sasuke melompat ke atas dahan dari satu pohon, lalu beralih ke pohon lainnya. Ia mengambil sepasang shuriken dari kantong sisi pahanya dan memeriksa sekitar. Dia melempar satu shuriken—lalu dua shuriken ke arah sosok mencurigakan dibalik semak-semak. "Dia disana! Kiba!"

"Ok!" dengan lari cepatnya, Kiba melompat menukik ke tanah. Tapi dengan tumpuan tangan, ia berbalik dan melancarkan drop-kick dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya bersamaan. Lawannya tertohok pada dada, dan terdorong mundur. "Sekarang, Naruto!"

"Osu!" Naruto melompat dari balik Kiba, berniat melancarkan tinju kuatnya ke wajah lawan.

"Kalian naïf, bocah-bocah!" teriak orang tak dikenal tersebut. Dia melayangkan tangan bercakar tajam dan besar ke arah Naruto, menusuk si pemuda pirang. "Ha ha! Mati kau!"

Poof!—Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Kiba mendarat dan melompat mundur. Lawan mereka hendak terjatuh, namun merasakan ada satu lagi serangan dari belakangnya. Itu Naruto! Kali ini yang asli. Dia menendang lawan dengan kuat ke udara.

Kiba melompat, dan Sasuke menyusulnya dari belakang. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, melancarkan tendangan menggunakan tumit sementara Kiba terang-terangan menerjang wajah lawan dengan tinjunya. Topeng oksigennya pecah dan berhamburan ke udara.

Kiba menyeret lawan mereka di belakang, kembali ke jalan terbuka dimana Anko dan Tazuna sudah menunggu. Lawan yang dikalahkan Anko teah diikat dengan tali tambang yang tampak kuat. "Kerja bagus, tim." ujarnya. "Sekarang, Tazuna-san, ceritakan pada kami apa maksud dari ini semua?"

Kiba melempar penyerang disebelah temannya yang lain. Ketiga anak buah Anko berdiri di sebelah kaptennya. Pada saat inilah Tazuna mengerti kemampuan ninja yang disewakan padanya.

"Gato. Dia mengincarku."

"Gato? Maksudmu Gato, orang terkaya negara Ombak?" tanya Anko.

Tazuna merundukkan kepalanya, teringat akan keluarganya yang mungkin bisa dalam keadaan bahaya kapanpun juga. "Gato tidak suka dengan orang yang melawannya. Dia akan membunuh semuanya."

Tazuna menceritakan bagaimana permasalahan yang terjadi di desanya—khususnya tentang negara Ombak yang saat ini tengah dibawah monopoli seorang pria bernama Gato. Tidak hanya menyewa berandal-berandal kelas kakap, dia juga menyewa orang yang disebut Iblis Zabuza.

"Zabuza?" Naruto cs melirik ketua regu mereka.

"Siapa dia, sensei?" tanya Kiba pertama kali.

"Dia adalah missing-nin top class dari Kiri. Level-nya sudah pasti S. Dan dia adalah salah satu dari Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu—tujuh pendekar pedang ninja Kiri."

"Lawan yang berbahaya, ya?" Sasuke memperhatikan raut serius Anko.

"Lumayan merepotkan. Satu tim jounin seharusnya bisa membereskan Zabuza, tapi . . ." Anko melirik anak buahnya. "Kita jalankan misi ini seaman yang kita bisa."

"Baik!"

Anko membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang. Dia yakin tidak salah mendengar bunyi besi berputar dari kejauhan sana. Tapi, dia tak merasakan hawa kehadiran siapapun kecuali empat pria didekatnya. 'Perasaan ini . . .' "Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke! Bentuk formasi lingkaran dan lindungi Tazuna-san pada punggung kalian!"

"A-ada apa, sensei?" Naruto bersiaga dengan kunai pada dua tangannya, menyatukannya di hadapannya.

Anko melempar kedua penyerang mereka tadi ke tepian jalan dengan ringan, dan menyadari kabut tebal yang mulai naik dan menyelubungi mereka. "'Dia' datang." Anko berusaha membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Kiba tanpa memutar tubuh. "Kiba, kuatkan penciumanmu dan temukan penyerang kita. Kelemahan terbesar Kirigakure no jutsu adalah para ninja yang menguasai salah satu indera selain mata pada tingkat tinggi. Seperti Inuzuka dengan hidung mereka. Baui musuh, dan pastikan koordinatnya!"

"Aku mengerti!" Kiba menyatukan jari-jemarinya, membentuk pola segel 'harimau'. "Akamaru, bersiaplah!"

"Wau wau!"

"Sensei, orang itu benar-benar tiba—Zabuza?" Sasuke bertanya.

Anko mengangguk, wajahnya tetap serius menatap kejauhan. "Sasuke, sense jutsumu adalah yang terbaik. Jangan habiskan waktumu menerjang seenaknya! Cover, aku!"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk, tapi dia mengerti. "Sensei, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lindungi Tazuna-san. Gunakan Tajuu Kagebunshin bila perlu."

"Sensei, aku menciumnya!" seru Kiba, semakin menajamkan mata dan hidungnya. "Dari arah jam satu-mu!"

Anko mengeluarkan gulungan dari balik pinggangnya. Ia melemparnya ke udara, untuk menangkapnya kembali di dalam segel 'harimau'. "Kuchiyose – Kusanagi!"

Gulungan tadi tertukar dengan sebilah katana. Anko menghunus pedang berdiameter tidak lebih 4 centimeter dan mengayunkannya ke udara. Ketiga muridnya mendengar suara lengkingan kuat dari besi beradu yang kemudian terdengar membentur pohon dengan keras dikejauhan sana.

"Sensei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Naruto." balas Anko. "Tetap pada formasi kalian, dan jangan longgarkan penjagaan."

"Kabut apa ini—semakin tebal." gumam Sasuke.

"Khu khu khu, kukira apa—tak tahunya cuma wanita, anak-anak, dan orang tua."

"Hijutsu, Fuuton – Fuujin Daipuuha."

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke merasakan angin yang sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul dari bawah mereka. Lambat laun angin itu berjalan ke arah atas, dan mengangkat kabut yang menyelimuti mereka. Angin tersebut menghisap habis kabut kedalam pusarannya. Semuanya kembali menjadi tampak jelas. Jalanan setapak siang hari dan hutan lebat pada kedua sisi, serta danau di depan sana.

Anko berdiri dengan sebilah pedang katana bergagang coklat kemerahan, dan sebuah bola angin yang berputar di atas satu telapaknya yang lain. Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menangkap dan menginterogasimu, Momochi Zabuza sang Iblis."

"Khu khu khu, kau sombong ya, wanita?" suara pria itu berdengung dari balik perban yang menutupi mulut. Dia berdiri di atas pedangnya yang menancap horizontal pada pohon besar.

Ya, aku sombong dan benci diskriminasi pria-wanita." balas Anko, ia mulai melangkah maju. "Naruto, kagebunshin-mu! Kiba, Sasuke—bantu aku!"

Naruto memasang segel kagebunshin pada tangan, dan tiga bayangan bersama dirinya sendiri kini melindungi Tazuna.

"Apa kau akan menyerangku bersama bocah-bocah itu?" tanya Zabuza, mencabut pedang dan mendarat di atas tanah. "Kalau begitu, majulah."

"Aku tidak mau menyerang duluan. Makanya sudah kubilang, istilah _'Ladies First'_ itu serasa menghina sekali."

"Untuk wanita, kau banyak bicara, ya." Zabuza membentuk beberapa segel pada tangan. Dan . . . "Suiton – Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Tidak hanya Anko, tapi semua orang yang berada di sana mendengar suara gemuruh air yang semakin lama semakin terdengar mendekat. Dari seratus meter di depan sana, dari danau yang cukup luas, ratusan liter air membentuk rupa naga dan menyerbu Tim Anko bagian depan dengan cepat. "Berpencar!"

Kiba dan Sasuke menarik mundur diri mereka ke tepian jalan, meninggalkan Anko yang masih berdiri di tengah. Naruto yang melompat semakin jauh juga terkejut melihat Anko yang hanya berdiri disana. "Sensei!" seru mereka bersamaan (kecuali Sasuke, tentu saja).

Anko mengangkat kakinya ke udara, menarik satu tangannya yang masih memegang angin berwarna polos kehijauan yang membentuk pola bola sempurna. Dia kemudian melemparkannya dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan, menabrak moncong naga yang menerjang ke arahnya.

Ledakan besar terjadi. Baik sosok naga, ataupun bola angin barusan menjadi satu di udara menciptakan hujan lokal akibat tubrukan hebat kedua unsur alam. "Aku tidak suka pertarungan jarak jauh, _'bung_."

Anko yang basah kuyup menjatuhkan tas punggungnya ke atas tanah, menyiapkan pedang Kusanagi di sisinya. Zabuza yang tersenyum melihat sifat feminist si wanita, lantas berlari dengan menyeret pedang pemenggal di belakangnya. "Akupun tidak suka itu!"

Anko menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilakukan Zabuza. Walau berat, yang bisa dilakukan Anko adalah mengalihkan daya tolak serangan tersebut dengan gerakan mengalir yang dapat diberikan lengan, pinggul, gerak kaki, dan langkah gesitnya. "Kau lumayan, wanita." ujar Zabuza, masih sambil menjatuhkan serangan demi serangan keras terhadap Kusanagi milik Anko yang terus menangkis dengan sigap. "Berani menantangku satu lawan satu. Katakan siapa namamu!"

"Anko Mitarashi dari Konoha." ujar Anko, simpel. "Dan, aku tidak sendiri."

Di belakang Zabuza (ia telat menyadarinya), Sasuke dan Kiba sudah melompat guna menyerangnya. Dua Kiba—yang Anko tahu satu lagi pasti Akamaru, dan Sasuke yang menggenggam Fuuma Shuriken pada lubang tengah. Mereka bertiga memasukkan serangan mereka masing-masing. Kiba dan Akamaru melayangkan cakar-cakar tajam sekuat besi mereka dan Sasuke menyabetkan Fuuma Shuriken raksasa tersebut dengan kuat.

Dengan gerak yang tiba-tiba, Zabuza menghentikan serangannya pada Anko. Ia menghalau shuriken raksasa Sasuke, mendorongnya dengan kekuatan maha besar pedang pemenggal sehingga menabrak Kiba dan Akamaru di tengah udara.

"Kau melupakan seseorang, _ossan_!" Naruto melompat dari belakang Anko—dari titik buta Zabuza.

Tepat ketika missing-nin Kiri tersebut membalikkan wajahnya, pukulan telak Naruto mendarat di pipi lawannya dengan sangat kuat.

Walau kehilangan keseimbangannya, Zabuza masih mencoba melancarkan tinjunya kepada Naruto—semua dilakukannya, hanya untuk merasakan sisi perutnya yang terasa lucu secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan lupakan aku." Anko berbisik di sisi telinga Zabuza. Kusanagi menancap pada sisi perut Zabuza, meneteskan daras segar ke atas tanah. "Sekarang ikut aku ke Konoha dan-"

"**ORRAAH!**"

"Sensei!" kali ini tidak terkecuali Sasuke, ketiga murid Anko berteriak keras melihat kaptennya yang ditarik dengan kuat ke udara. Di kejauhan, seratus meter di depan sana, mereka menyaksikan baik Anko maupun Zabuza yang menghantam permukaan danau secara bersamaan. Benturan tersebit menciptakan ledakan air yang berdiri bagaikan tiang menara ke langit.

"Suiro no jutsu."

Anko terjebak di dalam bola air yang dipegang oleh Zabuza. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk keluar, melainkan hanya dapat menahan napas sekuat tenaga di dalamnya. Kusanagi milik Anko telah tercabut dari sisi perut Zabuza, meninggalkan bekas lintasan darah yang mengalir pada satu pahanya.

Dari genangan danau di bawahnya, sosok Zabuza yang terbuat dari klon air menampakkan diri. Dia menggantikan yang asli memegang 'penjara air' tempat Anko disekap. "Kau merepotkan, perempuan." dia mulai berjalan ke arah anak buah Anko berdiri. "Khu khu khu, perhatikan aku mencincang bocah-bocah ini."

* * *

A/N: Saya punya pertanyaan. Versus Zabuza ini mau dipersingkat aja, atau dibuat sedikit panjang? Karena saya bisa memperpendeknya menjadi setengah chapter depan, atau penuh yang pastinya akan memakan satu chapter lagi. Jika kalian lebih memilih percepat, kita bisa segera menuju ujian chuunin. Tapi, bila tidak, kita akan benar-benar mengikuti garis besar manga-nya. Your choice. :) See you in the next chappie.


End file.
